Thanks For Your Mistake
by sanjana.manchala
Summary: Dramione Fic! Yay! :) In this "8th year" era story, we will see an OOC Draco (he's on the good side), a devious Blaise, Harry, Luna, and Ginny, a surprisingly courageous Neville, cuckolded Dean and Seamus, a new-but-old Hermione, and a cheating arse Ronald Weasley. There's a twist, too! I am a DIE HARD shipper. R&R, please. HG/DM, HP/GW, LL/NL, LB/RW/PP, LB/SF, PP/DT
1. A Lovers' Quarrel

Hermione Granger tossed her hair over her shoulder. She had discovered something wonderful called layers over the summer, and now her dark brown hair was a lot tamer than it was before. It fell two inches below her shoulder, and her bangs swept over her forehead.

She looked at the letter one more time. It read:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are delighted to inform you that for your seventh year, you have been selected to be the Head Girl of Hogwarts. You will find out your Head Boy during your journey on the Hogwarts Express up to the school. Congratulations on your achievement. _

_We wish you a happy summer! _

_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall_

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and picked out the outfit that she wanted to wear on her train journey. Something feminine, but comfortable. Searching through her drawers, she found a loose fitted red sweater with blue polkadots and a pair of navy shorts.

Pulling out her minimal set of makeup, she found some black kohl and traced her eyelids with it. Tucking the small pouch into her bag, she made her way downstairs.

"Mum!" she called. "I'm ready Mum! Let's go!"

Hermione spied two heads of vivid red hair and one of black hair and made her way over to her friends.

"Harry! Gin! Ron!" she exclaimed. The three of them turned at the same time.

"Herms!" they cried, all embracing her at once.

"What have you done with your hair?" Ginny asked. "It looks lovely!"

"I discovered layers," Hermione replied with a small smile. Harry grinned at her.

"Nice sweater," he remarked. Hermione giggled. Ron put an arm around her shoulders and brought her close. They had become a couple over the last year. The war had brought everyone closer. Even _Malfoy _had manners now, and he and Harry got on rather decently.

"How were your holidays?" Hermione asked her friends, walking with Ron into their compartment.

"Decent," Ginny replied, finding Neville and Luna inside. "Hey guys! How was summer?"

"Pretty good," Neville said, his round face lighting up with a grin.

"It was adventurous," Luna said dreamily. "I went off hunting for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks in Sweden with Daddy. It snows so much up there."

"That sounds wonderful!" Hermione responded warmly, to everyone's surprise. She was usually skeptical of Luna's beliefs. "Is it scenic?"

"Oh, very!" Luna gushed. "It's beautiful! There are little cottages made of brick with straw thatched roofs that look like they're from Beedle's tales!" Hermione laughed. She was so happy to be on her way to school.

A third-year popped his head into the compartment.

"Miss Hermione Granger," he said uncertainly. "The Heads' and Prefects' meeting has already started in the Heads' compartment. Professor McGonagall has also called Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood to the compartment as well."

"We'll be right out!" Hermione replied with a warm smile. The kid nodded and left. "All right, girls, shall we?" she asked. The other two girls stood up and nodded.

"Wait, love!" Ron called, pulling Hermione around and planting a kiss on her lips. Harry chuckled. "All right, you can go now." Hermione left with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm so happy for you two," Ginny said with a smile. "So glad that Ron's finally gotten someone with somewhat of a brain. Not like that Lavender." Hermione laughed.

"Yes, you two are like a fairytale," Luna said, her luminous eyes glowing. "Like Prince Charming and Salmonella."

"You mean Cinderella, right?" Hermione giggled.

"Yes, her," Luna replied. "She was lovely. But you're much lovelier, in my opinion." Hermione blushed and nudged her golden-haired friend. They had arrived at the compartment.

"Ah, welcome," Professor McGonagall said, gesturing around the compartment. "We were just about to get started. Miss Granger, if you would take a seat next to Mr. Malfoy over there." Hermione gasped and turned around. Malfoy was sitting in a seat across from McGonagall. When he heard his name, he looked up and smiled lazily at Hermione with a small wave. She smiled politely back.

"Hi," she said, sitting down next to him. "Congratulations on Head Boy."

"Same on Head Girl," he responded. "How were your holidays?"

"Pretty good," she said. "We went skiing. But of course, being me, I can't ski." Malfoy chuckled. It was startling how much he had changed since the war had taken his father. It was as if he was free to be himself now. Hermione appreciated the change. "Yours?" she asked.

"Well, I went to France by myself," he replied. Hermione's eyes widened in wonder. "It's really nice. I picked up some French over there. Beautiful language."

"Yes, it is," Hermione said with a smile. "You know, I speak French. So, how's this? Whenever we don't want anyone to know what we're saying, we speak in French."

"Deal," Malfoy said, shaking her hand. "You know what else? I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Hermione asked.

"For everything," he replied. "For name-calling, for being a bully, for acting like an arse to your friends."

"It's fine," Hermione said, waving his apology away. "You fought on our side when it counted, and that's what matters." Malfoy smiled at her warmly, a look that was completely different from his older smirk, and suited him much better as well.

"All right, everyone's here," McGonagall called over the hushed voices. "Let's commence the meeting."

Harry looked at Hermione's big smile upon entering the Great Hall and smiled at her.

"Looks like the meeting went well," he said.

"Yeah, it did," she replied, sitting down next to Ron at the table. "Malfoy's Head Boy."

"Really?" Harry asked, coughing a little. "That's amazing. Tell him congratulations from me."

"Will do," Hermione replied. Ron frowned.

"That git?" he demanded, a little loudly. "Bloody hell, a Slytherin becoming Head Boy."

"Ron," Ginny warned. "No inter-house rivalry, remember? That's what started the whole war in the first place. Rivalry's good for sports, but not much else. He's decent. He fought on our side. Remember?"

"So?" Ron asked belligerently. "He's been an arse until then. Maybe he did it to save his own hide."

"Ron," Harry cut in this time. "He's different. He wrote me over the summer and apologized." Hermione gasped.

"He did?" she asked. Harry nodded. "That's very nice of him. I'm rather surprised, even."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed with a nod. "I am too. But he seems alright. I think we should give him a chance. If not for anything but to promote unity."

"Thank you, Ginny," Hermione said with a smile. She looked at Ron. He looked a little indignant, but seemed calm enough. She grasped his hand under the table and ran her thumb over it gently. But to her surprise, he pulled his hand away from hers. Ginny noticed her hurt expression and raised an eyebrow, but she shook her head slightly.

"Oh, dessert!" Harry exclaimed, helping himself to his favorite – rhubarb crumble. "How did they know?"

"Well, maybe someone told them," Ginny said with a wink. Harry looked at her and his eyes twinkled. He planted a small kiss on her lips. Ron made a face.

"Sorry, mate," Harry apologized. "But to be fair, she's seen you do worse."

"Touché," Ron said with a fake grin. Harry raised an eyebrow but decided not to mention it.

After McGonagall's welcome speech, Ron took Hermione by the elbow and led her to a secluded corner of the Entrance Hall.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded.

"What?" Hermione asked, clueless.

"That! Getting everyone to take the mickey out of me over _Malfoy_," Ron spat, sneering. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Ron, are you feeling all right?" she asked. "I didn't mean to show you up. That wasn't my intention at…" She brought her hands up to caress his face.

"Yeah, I'm sure it wasn't, you little know-it-all," he snapped, seizing her wrists and pulling them away from his face.

"Love, I didn't mean it, I'm serious!" she exclaimed. Ron's grip tightened on her wrists and she gasped. "Ron, you're hurting me. Let go, please."

"All right," he said, shoving her against the wall. "There, I've let go. Now don't talk to me for a while. In fact, why don't you go talk to _Malfoy." _He turned on his heel and stormed off the the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione shook her head, simultaneously saddened and shocked. What was wrong with Ron? In her logical mind, Ginny and Harry were only telling him what was right. He didn't have any reason to flare up like he did. She turned and took off for the Heads' living area.


	2. Apologies in Shambles

Hermione pulled on an oversized sleep shirt and a pair of comfy shorts. She found a book in her trunk and took it out to the common room to read.

"Hey," she heard Malfoy say.

"Hi," she replied with a little huff.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm…fine," she sighed. Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Actually, no. Ron and I fought."

"Really?" he asked. "What about?"

"You, actually," Hermione said. "My friends were sticking up for you and lecturing him on the unity. And he thought it was my fault for showing him up."

"That's just ridiculous," Malfoy scoffed. "And, thank you and your friends. But seriously. Maybe he's just angry, and you should talk it out with him in a couple of days, when he's hopefully cooled off."

"Yeah," Hermione replied, nodding. "Thanks, Malfoy. I'll make up with him. He'll probably calm down soon. He's never been angry for more than a week before." She paused, and remembered something. "Hey, also, Harry says congrats on Head Boy."

"Tell him thank you," Malfoy replied with a small smirk. "Also, we should be getting to bed now. Early classes tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right," Hermione said, taking her book with her to her room. "Good night, Malfoy."

"Good night, Granger," he replied, making his way to his room as well.

Three days later, Hermione woke up and looked at her clock. It was just before six in the morning. Maybe Ron's anger had abated in the time that had passed. She got out of bed and took a quick shower. Running her hands through her hair, she changed into a pair of jeans and a long, roomy maroon sweater.

She made her way to the Gryffindor common room, whispering the password and sneaking in. There was no one there. She sighed in relief. Thanking Rowena Ravenclaw for allowing girls to be the ones who could sneak into the boys' dorm.

Pushing the door to the seventh years' dorms open, she tiptoed in silently, making sure not to wake anyone. It seemed as though all the boys were gone already, for early Quidditch practice. Hermione groaned softly in frustration. Why did Harry have to start practice so early in the year?

Just then, she heard a grunt. It sounded like Ron. Maybe he had skipped out on practice, or he was just a little late. Now relieved, she made her way to Ron's bed to shake him gently awake and apologize to him.

"Lav," she heard his voice groan. "Lav, get off, it's morning." Hermione gulped, hoping this was just his dream.

She crept closer, making sure to be as silent as she possibly could, only to see Lavender's head in a place where it wasn't supposed to be – Ron's lap. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open in pleasure and protest. He hadn't noticed Hermione yet.

Tears springing into her eyes, she tiptoed out silently, only letting out a sob once she'd entered the common room.

"Merlin, Herms, what's wrong?" Harry asked. He was there with Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. They were all sweaty from having a friendly morning game of Quidditch. At the moment, they were all looking at her very worriedly.

"Guys," she sniffled. "Come upstairs with me. Especially you, Gin. I need to show you all something."

They all followed her up to the dorm and to Ron's bed.

"Bloody hell!" Harry exploded, startling both Ron and Lavender. Ron looked up to see Harry, Ginny and the boys, led by Hermione.

"Guys, it's not what it looks like!" Ron cried out, pushing Lavender up. She hastily covered herself with the covers.

"Lavender!" Seamus exclaimed, irate. "You…you…you _whore!_ How dare you two-time me with one of my best friends? Who also happens to be one of your housemates' boyfriend!"

"I'm sorry, Seamus!" she replied tearfully, clutching the silky sheets to her chest. "It was a bad moment. I'm sorry. Please, love, _please_ forgive me." Seamus only looked away in disgust.

"Go put your clothes on, both of you," Ginny snapped, sneering. "And come down to breakfast. We'll discuss this at breakfast. _NO _arguments." She looked so dangerous at the moment that Ron didn't dare argue.

"You bastard," Dean snarled. Even Neville, who usually stayed out of any drama, looked appalled.

They all left and waited for the two of them to come down to breakfast.

On their way down to the Great Hall, Hermione literally ran into Draco Malfoy.

"Granger," he greeted, steadying her. "Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Thomas, Finnigan. Wow. Long list. Good morning, all of you." He noticed the murderous expressions on all of their faces. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Malfoy, it's not you," Harry said, putting up a reassuring hand.

"It's that git brother of mine," Ginny snarled.

"What's he done now?" Malfoy asked with a shadow of the old, familiar smirk. Ginny glanced at Hermione, whose face was hidden by her hair. Malfoy's expression morphed into one of concern.

"_Ron m'a trompé avec Lavender. Je les ai trouvés ce matin," _Hermione replied in a small voice.

"_Quoi?_" Malfoy responded, outraged. "_La petite amie de Finnigan_?" Hermione nodded miserably. "All right," he said to the others. "Let's go to breakfast. I'll help you deal with them."

"Sit with us," Neville invited, much to the surprise of the others. "Your mates don't mind, do they?"

"Not really," Malfoy replied with a small smile. "Mind if I invite Blaise?" He gestured behind him. The Gryffindors started, just noticing the other Slytherin. He raised his hand in greeting, and the others nodded at him.

"So, what's wrong?" Blaise asked rather cheerfully.

"Well," Hermione began carefully. She swallowed as she saw Lavender and Ron enter the Great Hall, looking nervous. "That," she said, wincing at the sight. Blaise turned and his jaw dropped.

"That's miserable," he said, shaking his head. "Finnigan, isn't she _your _girl?"

"Well, she _was,_" Seamus replied, looking as if there was a bitter taste in his mouth. Blaise nodded, understanding.

"Right," he said. "Now, to work. It is my understanding that some revenge is in order." Ginny smiled wickedly, nodding vigourously to show her agreement.

"That sounds lovely," she declared, the devilish grin not leaving her face. Luna pranced over, her sunshine-colored hair swirling around as she did. Neville gulped, his mouth going a bit dry. Hermione smiled a little at this.


	3. New Friends, Or Maybe More?

"So, what's with that?" Luna asked, pointing at "that" – Ron and Lavender. Hermione sucked in her breath, feeling as though someone had punched her in the gut again. "If they say they're 'just friends', I'm going to give them some hurt," Luna stated firmly, her dreamy eyes suddenly turning steely and cold. "Don't worry, Herms. It's not worth it."

"All right, let's get ourselves some food, now, shall we?" Malfoy piped up, making his way over to Gryffindor table. Luna followed the Gryffindors and Blaise as they went the same way to get their breakfast.

Hermione's eyes lit up as Blaise sat down next to Ron, pushing him rather roughly to the side. Sitting on Ron's other side was the Queen Whore herself – Lavender Brown. She was simpering at him, and that smile made Hermione feel sick. How long had this been going on, exactly? She planned to ask them that very question.

"So, _Herms_," Malfoy said, surprising her by the use of her nickname, "how has your morning been so far?" He casually put an arm around her shoulders. Ron's eyes narrowed.

"Decent, _Drake_," Hermione responded, making the trademark Malfoy smirk peek out once more. "There was only one problem," she continued, flashing Ron and Lavender a look.

"What was that?" Malfoy asked innocently.

"Yes, Herms, tell us," Harry coaxed, his green eyes twinkling. Hermione grinned at both of them, and glanced at Ginny devilishly.

"Oh, you know what?" she asked. "I don't even remember it anymore, and it only happened about half an hour ago. _That's_ how insignificant it was to me." Ginny choked into her cup of coffee as she tried hide her laugh, and they heard an "Ouch" from Blaise's direction.

"Really?" Malfoy said pleasantly, brushing Hermione's bangs from her face. He blew on her nose, making her eyes flutter. Ron's frown deepened. "Well, that's good, isn't it? You mustn't let…_pathetic_ little troubles get you down."

"Right you are, Malfoy," Dean piped up, playing along.

"That's what I always tell people, in fact," Seamus added, an impish look appearing on his tanned, freckled face. "It's a very motivational thought to have."

"Absolutely," Ginny said, nodding vigorously. "Speaking of _pathetic_, Ron, Lavender, how are you two doing this morning?" Her tone was acid.

"Fine, actually," Lavender said in a similar tone. "It's a lovely morning, don't you think?"

"Yes, a lovely morning to be found in someone else's boyfriend's lap," Neville agreed mockingly. Hermione gasped at this very un-Neville-like behavior.

"I agree completely, Nev," Luna declared. Hermione smiled warmly at the angelic girl.

Malfoy's smirk grew with the support, and he pulled Hermione closer to him, twirling her hair.

"Malfoy, let her go," Ron snapped, his grip on his fork so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"Why, Weasel?" Malfoy asked languidly, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. "Always after what you can't have, aren't you?"

"Oh, I've _had _her," Ron said, standing up and grinding his teeth. "Many times, in fact." Draco stood up as well. Hermione shivered. She was rather enjoying his arm around her. It was protective, reassuring, but not possessive like Ron's.

"Really?" Malfoy demanded.

"Yeah," Ron spat. "And she wasn't even that good anyway. I'm cautioning you beforehand – she just lies there and makes you do all the work. Make sure you've got a lot of energy because – "

BAM!

Malfoy's fist had crashed into Ron's eye, leaving him with a budding black eye.

"You'd better watch your mouth," he snarled. "Remember, you bastard, _you're _the one who did something wrong, _not _her. So you'd better shut up." Ron growled and launched himself at Malfoy, but before he could land a hit, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Blaise all got in front of him, wands out.

"I thought you were my friends," Ron sneered with an ugly grimace distorting his face.

"Yes, well, you promised us you would never break her heart," Harry shot back, pointing at Hermione. They all turned. She wasn't there anymore.

"Where did she go?" Ginny asked. Everyone else shrugged.

"I know," Malfoy said, packing up his things.

"Mr. Malfoy," a commanding voice said, making him wince. "Stop right where you are." He turned around slowly, almost as though he was being arrested. It was McGonagall.

"Professor, I'm sorry," he apologized. Ron had a triumphant look on his face. "I was just…"

"Ten points from Slytherin," McGonagall replied, trying to keep a small smile off her face. "For unnecessary violence. And ten points from both of you, Miss Brown and Mr. Weasley for having absolutely no regard for your friends' feelings." Ginny's eyes gleamed.

"All right then, let's go," Malfoy said to the rest of them. "Thank you, Professor. If that's all…"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Go find Miss Granger," McGonagall excused them.

"Where do you think she is?" Dean piped up.

"The library, obviously," Malfoy said with a grin.

"Of course!" everyone else chorused.


	4. Comebacks and Violence

Hermione sat in her secret corner of the library, crying her eyes out. Ron had insulted her dignity in front of _everyone_. He had made her look like a useless idiot – like someone who was so good-for-nothing that she didn't deserve anyone to love or to be loved by.

"Herms?" she heard Harry's gentle voice call. She looked up, her eyes red and puffy. "Are you all right? Come with us. You have only one class today, let's skip it."

"I can't do that, Harry," Hermione said, choking on a sob. "I can't miss a class. _And _it's Potions. I'll go."

She stood up and took a deep breath. Behind Harry stood all the others. Great. They had all seen her cry. Now they probably thought she was a pathetic weakling. She knew that Ron already thought she did.

"I have Potions as well," Malfoy spoke up. "It's my only period today. I'll walk you there. Come along." He held out his arm to Hermione, who took it hesitantly.

"Ciao, bella," Blaise called with a small smile. Hermione returned the smile as she left to her Potions class with Malfoy.

The first people they saw when they walked in were Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown. She was caressing him while blowing gently on his black eye. It made Hermione's heart ache, seeing them so lovey-dovey only fifteen minutes after Hermione had effectively ended her relationship with him.

"Oh, look who it is," Lavender said snarkily, her face contorting from its simper into a sneer. "Princess Homely Know-It-All herself. No wonder Won-Won left you. Look at your face. Any boy would take me over you just by looks along."

"Well, you're lucky, because that's all you've got," said a voice from across the room. Hermione looked up, startled. It was Ernie Macmillan. So he had heard as well. "And that too, just barely," he added, sliding into his seat. Lavender glared at him.

"I am in a NEWT level Potions class, Macmillan," she snapped.

"Yeah, I wonder how many examiners you had to sleep with to achieve that," Malfoy remarked, not so quietly.

"Malfoy!" Ron shouted, pulling out his wand.

"Wands away, Mr. Weasley," Professor Slughorn said calmly, entering the classroom. "All right, sit, everyone."

Malfoy pulled Hermione into the seat next to him and squeezed her hand reassuringly before letting it go.

"They really aren't worth your time or your tears," he whispered. "But if you really want to get them back, then we could always take up Blaise's offer of revenge."

"I don't really think that revenge is in order," Hermione answered, turning her chocolate brown eyes on him. "Because it might lead to something meaningless." Malfoy stared deep into her eyes, drowning in the pool of dark honey. He could lose himself in her eyes. They were so beautiful, so distracting. He felt a wave of drowsiness wash over him. "So, Malfoy," she said, snapping her fingers under his nose. He started.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you okay?" she questioned.

"Fine," he answered.

"All…right then," Hermione said. "We're going to brew the Elpis Potion today."

"What's that?" Malfoy inquired. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't you pay any attention?" she demanded. Malfoy smiled. Her old bossy tone was returning. "It makes you see what you want the most."

"I don't need a potion for that," Malfoy muttered, before he could catch himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Hermione said, busying herself with setting up.

"Nothing," Malfoy said innocently.

"Okay," Hermione replied, a little suspiciously. "Hey, I'll run for the first round of ingredients, and then you go for the second. Sounds good?"

"Sure," Malfoy answered, measuring out the water to start the potion off with. Hermione smiled and made her way to the supplies closet.

"Let's see," she murmured, looking down her list.

"Hello, Herms," a familiar voice sneered from behind her. She whirled around to see Ron closing the door to the closet. Her heart leapt into her throat.

"Hello, Ronald," she responded, trying to keep calm. She saw him flinch out of the corner of her eye at the use of his full name.

"Herms," he said in a strangled voice. "I want you to forgive me. I want you to-to love me again."

"I can't," Hermione said shortly, pulling out an ingrediant and shaking some of it onto her tray. "I thought that I might have been able to forgive you before breakfast, but now, after what you said to Malfoy, I can't bring myself to look at you properly." Ron's fist clenched.

"But-but I didn't do anything wrong! I just looked elsewhere because you didn't respond to anything!" he protested.

"That's no excuse!" Hermione cried. "And besides, who said I wasn't responding to anything? Just because I wasn't doing what Lavender does for you, because I'd like to preserve my dignity a little bit, doesn't mean that I'm a lifeless puppet, Ronald."

"Don't speak to me like that," Ron snarled. Hermione glared at him.

"You're not my king, Ronald," Hermione snapped. "I'll speak to you and your _concubine_ in whatever manner pulls my fancy." Ron raised his hand and slapped her across the face.

"What's taking Granger so long?" Malfoy grumbled, tapping his foot impatiently. His eyes swept the classroom, noting that the only other person in the closet at the moment was Ron Weasley. His eyes narrowed.

Suddenly, he heard a squeal of pain coming from the supplies closet. He stood up and made his way there hastily.

"Don't you _dare_ ever talk about Lav like that again!" Ron roared, just as Malfoy flung the door open.

"Weasel," he growled. "Get away from her." He seized Ron by his collar and tossed him aside. Bending down, he helped Hermione up to her feet.


	5. A Blank Slate

"What's all the commotion?" Slughorn asked, peeping in.

"Sir, I didn't witness anything," Malfoy said, "but it is my understanding that Weasley struck Granger."

"Is this true, Miss Granger?" Professor Slughorn asked, turning to Hermione. She nodded, flinching when Ron snarled at her from behind Malfoy. "Twenty points from Gryffindor," Slughorn said. He turned to the rest of the class and called, "Class dismissed. You lot are free to do what you please for the rest of the period. Including leave the classroom. Miss Brown, I'd like a word with you, please." Adressing Hermione, Malfoy, and Ron, he said, "You three as well."

"All right, you four," Professor Slughorn said, seated at his desk. The four students were sitting opposite them. "I'd like to know what on earth the matter is. Miss Granger, you go first."

"Well," Hermione said, carefully avoiding the livid stares of both Ron and Lavender, "on the train, everything seemed fine. We were in love, and we had been for the last year or so. And then, he lost his temper at me. I take some of the blame for that. We didn't speak for the next three days, and then I went up to the boys' dorms to apologize one morning, only to find _her _in his bed." She took a deep breath, and Malfoy squeezed her hand gently. "Harry, Ginny, Malfoy, and some others were there to support me and defend me against them. Just now, he came into the supply closet and asked me to forgive him and possibly love him again."

At this, Lavender gasped, shocked and angry.

"And then," Hermione continued, as calmly as she could, "I refused, because I know that I can't rely on him to be faithful, seeing as he turned right around just after getting himself a new girlfriend. Just before Malfoy came in, he lost his temper and struck me across the face."

"Is this true, Mr. Weasley?" Professor Slughon asked, turning to Ron. He gulped down his anger and nodded slowly, still gazing defiantly at Hermione. "Miss Brown, your side of the story, if you will."

"Well Professor," Lavender started, taking a shaky breath, "I've been seeing Ron in secret since the middle of last August." Hermione's breath caught in her throat. That was when she and Ron were just at the start of their relationship. In fact, it was a few weeks after Bill and Fleur's wedding. Tears began to fall into her lap, thick, fast, and silent. "A few nights ago," Lavender went on, "Ron called me to his bed, telling me that he and Hermione had been fighting, and that he was going to break up with her the next day, because she's plain and unmovable when she has a book in her hands. And that he only uses her for homework and studies."

Every word she said extracted more tears from Hermione. Malfoy held onto her hand even more tightly.

"All right, you three may go," Slughorn said. "Mr. Weasley, you stay here. We're going to work out your punishment. Physical violence against a lady is inexcusable."

"Let's see that bruise of yours," Malfoy said, tilting Hermione's face up. It was quite a dark one, its purple color marring her usually rosy complexion.

They were in the Heads' commons, not surrounded by their immense group of friends anymore. It was just the two of them, on the loveseat in the common room, in front of the warm fire.

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled, hiding her blush as Malfoy examined her bruise. He was close – too close. She could feel his warm breath moistening her neck. Odd, she always though that his breath would be as cold as he used to be. Perhaps that was a silly, childish notion. She turned her eyes up to look at his face. His usually mischievous face was morphed into an expression of concern and thinly-concealed anger. It made him look incredibly handsome – heroic, almost.

'Wait,' Hermione thought to herself. 'Was I just giving Malfoy a once-over?' She gasped softly.

"What's wrong?" Malfoy asked. "Earth to Granger! Are you all right?" Hermione blinked several times, pulling herself back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, sighing. "It's just…he would never stand up for me that way. I mean, I know it's wrong to take this example, but as angry as he would get, he'd never hit _you _when you did anything wrong. Now, would he, Malfoy?"

Malfoy flinched upon the mention of his past insults.

"For the record," he rallied, "you didn't need much defense with that sharp tongue of yours!"

"_Sharp tongue_?" Hermione demanded, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. "For your information, I only had a sharp tongue because _you_ would lash out at me for no reason first!"

"Ah, and there it is," Malfoy chuckled. "Granger's famous sharp tongue makes its reappearance." He took a hold of her hand and pulled her into the loveseat. She squealed and turned pink when she landed. Malfoy put an arm around her shoulders and looked at her, his silver eyes dancing.

"What?" Hermione harumphed.

"Nothing," he laughed. "Hey, do you want to start over?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Our friendship," Malfoy replied, settling down. "Forget all the bad things that have happened in the past, and start over on a blank slate?" He looked straight into her eyes. She looked for a hint of a joke, but she couldn't find any. The bright silver orbs were absolutely serious.

"All right," she said, shaking his hand. "Friends. But that means that you also have to be nice to my friends, and I will do the same."

"Deal," Malfoy said, the smile appearing on his face once more. "Right, shall we go to lunch? It's already past noon, and I'm sure your friends will be here soon…"

There was a loud knocking against the portait that concealed the entrance to the Heads' commons.

"How did you…" Hermione trailed off as Malfoy went to get the door.

"All right, mate?" she hear Harry's voice ask from the door. He and Ginny pushed past Malfoy to find Hermione sitting there on the loveseat. She looked up at them, eyes bright and face glowing with an eager smile.

"So, Herms, I'm guessing you're all right, then?" Ginny asked, plonking herself down next to the girl.

"Yeah, I guess," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Hey," Harry said, staring intently at her, "what's that mark on your face?" He swung around and looked at Malfoy, questioning him silently with his emerald eyes.

"It was Weasel," the Head Boy replied. "Hermione and he were getting ingredients in the Potions supply cupboard. In the argument that ensued, Weasel slapped Granger rather hard across the face." Harry raised an eyebrow. "If you don't believe me, then you can go ask Slughorn. He'll confirm it."

"No, no," Ginny cut in, standing up. "I believe you. When we were young, Ron and I used to get into violent rows, during which he would end up hitting me to get me to shut up. I could believe that he'd do this."

"All right," Harry said, the skepticism leaving his face. "If you believe him, then I do." Malfoy let out a deep sigh of relief.

"So guys," he said, his eyes twinkling wickedly once more. "Shall we go to lunch? I'm sure we'll see him there."


	6. Only A Fool Makes The Same Mistake Twice

Hermione, Malfoy, Ginny, and Harry walked into the Great Hall. The moment they stepped through the door, Hermione unconsciously grabbed hold of Malfoy's hand. He raised an eyebrow in her direction, and she blushed. He smirked and pulled her closer, linking his arm into his.

"Oh, they're not here," Harry said. "Neither of them. I'm actually surprised. Ron can't go without a meal."

"Yeah, odd," Ginny agreed, scanning the entire Hall. Her sharp eyes took note of something else strange. Dean's girlfriend, Parvati Patil, wasn't at the table either.

"Dean, where's Parvati?" Hermione asked, beating Ginny to it. "You look so lonesome." Dean looked up at her. He really did look miserable.

"I have no idea," he sighed, looking back down at his plate of lunch. Hermione felt a sharp twinge in her abdomen, and her eyes widened upon realizing something terrible. "What's up?" Dean asked, staring at her.

"I have a sneaking suspicion," she said. "Guys, come with me. All of you. Dean, you as well."

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked, noticing the commotion and getting up from the Slytherin table.

"Just come, all of you. Seamus, Neville, Luna," Hermione called, taking Malfoy's hand and dragging him along with her. Harry and Ginny chased after them, followed by their entourage.

Hermione ran up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, her legs pumping faster than they had ever been able to. Harry, Ginny, and Malfoy had to admire her speed. She had never been a very athletic one.

"All right," Hermione said, once they were inside. "Quiet, everyone. Don't make a sound." Everyone behind her, panting heavily, nodded and kept their voices down.

Flinging open the door to the seventh year dorms, Hermione and the others stormed over to Ron's bed.

"I was right!" she exclaimed, pointing at them dramatically.

This time, not one, but two girls were in his bed – Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. They were in an unspeakable position. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna all averted their eyes from the scene.

"Oh, so you weren't happy taking Seamus's girlfriend?" Dean bellowed. "You need mine as well?" Ron looked up and paled visibly.

"It's not what it looks like, mate!" he cried, covering himself and the girls with the sheets.

"You know, I expected this from _him_," Dean spat, "but not _you, _Parvati." He glared at his now ex-girlfriend. She drew farther away from him, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I thought _you _were decent enough to refuse." He turned tail and stormed out of the dormitory.

"You're worse than I thought," Malfoy snapped, looking at Ron with an expression of utmost revulsion. "Herms, let's get out of this filthy brothel."

"I think I lost my appetite," Hermione announced, sitting down at the Gryffindor table. She looked down at the mahogany wood, the tears gathering in her eyes. They began to slide down her cheeks, burning the bruise as they travelled down. "This is awful," she whispered, sobbing quietly. "He has no shame. He has _absolutely_ no shame."

Malfoy saw her sedding silent tears and squeezed her hand. She looked at him, eyes glistening, and he smiled at her softly. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, revenge?" Blaise piped up, his hazel eyes gleaming devilishly. He rubbed his hands up against each other and grinned evilly.

"Yes," Malfoy agreed. "Revenge it is."

"Let's hear your plan," Ginny said, looking at Blaise with a similar look of glee on her face.

"All right," Blaise said. "You two" – he pointed at Hermione and Malfoy – "are Heads. On your patrols, if you catch the two of them, take off points and hand out detentions freely."

"But they're all from my house!" Hermione exclaimed indignantly.

"Doesn't matter," Blaise scorned. "You two" – he pointed at Harry and Ginny – "make Quidditch as difficult as possible for him. Actually, all of you. Finnigan and Thomas as well. This is your fight. You two are on the team, aren't you? So whenever you practice, make sure to strike the Quaffle as hard as you can at his face, legs, arms, balls…"

"If he has any," Dean supplied. Blaise chuckled.

"Yes," he agreed. "But seriously, we are going to make life as miserable as we can for him. As for the girls, I'm not sure they're entirely to blame."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked.

"Well," Blaise said carefully, "Brown is absolutely at fault here, seeing as she used to date Weasel, but Patil, I'm not so sure."

"How so?" Seamus demanded, intrigued.

"You see, Patil and Weasel are in my Charms class, and we recently learned a new hex – Eros's Nectar."

"You mean, _Aquamoris?_" Hermione spoke up, frowning a little.

"What's that?" Luna asked, looking at her intelligent friend.

"It's a charm," Hermione explained, "that one can place on any beverage to create intense feelings of attraction and infatuation between two people of the caster's choosing."

"So it's like a love potion in a spell?" Harry summed up. "Who would invent such a thing?"

"Zacharias Zonko, the world-famous wizard prankster," Hermione answered at once. "He invented it at school, to make as many girls fall for him as possible."

"What a useless reason," Ginny said with a giggle.

"True," Hermione agreed, "and look at the damage it's caused. How do you suppose he cast it without her noticing?"

"Nonverbal magic," Blaise responded. "It's not that far beyond Weasel, thick as he may be."

"True," Hermione said with a nod. She stood up and smiled widely and fakely at everyone. "Right," she continued, "I'm going to get on with my work. I have heaps of homework to complete, so I'll be off now." She gathered all her things and made her way out to the Entrance Hall.

She was almost to the stairs when someone tugged her arm and swung her around.

"What's wrong?" Malfoy asked.

"Nothing-nothing's wrong," Hermione stammered.

"Yeah right, you don't just get up and leave like that unless something's wrong!" Malfoy retorted.

"How can he ask me to get back together with him and then just as easily charm poor Parvati into getting in bed with him and Lavender?" Hermione burst out.

"I don't know," Malfoy replied, sighing helplessly. "I can't help you with that, but I can tell you my opinion." Hermione quirked an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. "Well, my mother always used to say 'Once a cheater, always a cheater.' I guess it's true," he finished.

Tears sprung into Hermione's eyes at this assessment of Ron's actions, but she refused to let them fall. Sniffling bravely, she turned on her heel and began to make her way across the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall.

"Coming?" she asked, tossing her head over her shoulder to look at Malfoy questioningly. He shook his head with a smile and jogged to catch up with her. This girl really was full of surprises.


	7. Mischief Is Afoot

Meanwhile, Ginny, Blaise, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Luna, and Neville were plotting on how to get back at Ron and Lavender.

"That charm Herms was talking about," Ginny whispered, "I have a wonderfully wicked idea."

"Go on, Weaselette," Blaise said with a grin.

"Shut up, Zabini," Harry snapped, glaring. Blaise raised an apologetic hand.

"Force of habit," he said placatingly.

"Boys," Ginny interrupted, drawing their attention once more. "So, I have a brilliant plan, but I need all of your consent first. And also, I need you lot to help me confirm some details. Am I just a romantic idiot, or do you also see an attraction growing between Herms and Ferr…Malfoy?"

"Yes, it's plain as day to the rest of us," Neville confirmed. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"That'll have to wait," Ginny said. "Is it also plain that my brother Ronald and Malfoy loathe each other to the very depths of one another's existence?"

"Absolutely," Seamus answered, nodding vigorously.

"Gin, where are you going with this?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh!" Luna exclaimed, something clicking in her mind. Her eyes widened for a moment, and then a grin as devilish as those of Blaise and Ginny settled itself on her pretty face. "I understand now! Ginny, you sly minx! I think that's a lovely idea!"

"What?" Harry demanded. "Can someone please spell this out for those not deviously inclined?"

"Here's what we're going to do," Ginny explained. "We're going to cast the Eros's Nectar charm on both Malfoy and Herms's goblets some time soon, and leave their latent, mutual attraction to grow as it will. And since my brother hates Malfoy, he's the perfect person to be seen by him with Hermione, because it'll throw in his face the fact that he lost someone as wonderful as she is and that she was snapped up at once by his worst enemy. I'd suggest either at dinner this evening or at breakfast tomorrow."

"Weasley," Blaise said, shaking his head with a small smile, "that's absolutely brilliant! Even _I _wouldn't have come up with something that absolutely perfect!"

"Yeah, yeah," Harry cut in, "but don't you think that's meddling? I mean, sure, they're attracted to each other, but what if something bad happens?"

"Trust me," Ginny reassured, "I know what I'm doing. We're not meddling, we're just helping things along a little. And besides, I think I read somewhere that one can manipulate the potency of the charm as per their wishes."

"How do you know that?" Seamus asked. "You're a year below us, aren't you?"

"Nope," Ginny and Luna both said with grins. "Because while you were all off fighting the war, we were reading our sixth year. We're all in the same year!"

"That's right!" Neville said, slapping his forehead. "I completely forgot that we're repeating our seventh year!" Luna giggled and nudged him. He turned a bit pink at this. Ginny and Harry glanced at each other with knowing grins.

"I think that's marvellous," Blaise said, sitting back.

"What's marvellous?" Malfoy asked, slipping down beside him.

"The dessert," Luna lied in her usual dreamy voice. "You just missed it, in fact. It was lovely."

"Rats!" Hermione exclaimed, sliding into her spot between Ginny and Luna. "What was it?"

"Vanilla bean crème brulée," Luna went on. "It was perfectly wizard. No pun intended." The others laughed. Ginny widened her eyes, rather amazed at Luna's ability to make up lies with such ease and no change in expression or tone.


	8. Falling

"What do you suppose they're up to?" Hermione asked, reaching up to the top shelf for a book, she desperately wanted to read. It was just out of her grasp.

Malfoy chuckled at the comical sight of the petite girl trying to reach a shelf a few feet above her head.

"I don't know if they're up to anything," he said, coming up behind her and taking the book off the shelf. Hermione turned around and bumped her nose against his chest.

"Ow," she grumbled, rubbing her injured nose. Suddenly, she realized where she was standing, and felt her cheeks heating up. She looked up to see Malfoy's silvery eyes glittering amusedly. This did nothing for her blush but deepen it. She found herself unable to tear her gaze from those magnetic, metallic eyes, as much as she tried. She took deep breath to calm herself down, but it didn't help. She inhaled his scent – an intoxicating mixture of musky cologne, aftershave, and spearmint.

As she regained her focus on his eyes, she noticed that he was coming closer and closer to her. Their lips were only a few inches apart, and if she just leaned forward a bit, they would touch.

All of a sudden, a loud clatter shook them back to reality. The book had fallen from Malfoy's hands and was now lying on the floor.

"Thanks for the book," Hermione said breathily, bending down and picking it up.

"Yeah, no problem," Malfoy responded in a similar tone. He watched Hermione as she made her way to her end of the commons, hips swaying lightly back and forth.

'Was she always such a beauty?' he wondered to himself. 'Those eyes…they look right through my and into my soul. And her hair is like a cascade of chocolate curls…I could bury my face in it and just stay there for days.' He shook his head vigorously and patted his cheeks. 'Snap out of it, Draco! She probably sees you as just a friend! Hmm…why was she blushing then? Ah, to Azkaban with it all! It'll go as it has to go…Hmm…Weasel's still a big idiot though. Picking that thing over this angel…Shut up, Draco! You're going soft!"


	9. An Encore Performance

Towards dusk that day, Malfoy informed Hermione that he was going to Quidditch practice. After all, it was bad if the captain didn't show up to his own team's practice.

Now, about an hour later, she sat in the loveseat, reading the book Malfoy had pulled from the shelf earlier that day. It was very interesting – a romantic adventure about an all male crew of younf pirates who find a female stowaway in their hold. Hermione would never admit it to anyone, but romance was her favorite genre of literature. After all, she _was _a girl at heart.

Just as she was getting to the climactic scene, there was a loud knocking at the entrance of the Heads' commons. Hermione started violently at this abrupt interruption. She wondered if Malfoy was back so soon from his practice.

"Practice over early?" she asked, opening the door. She gasped and her eyes widened in shock.

It wasn't Malfoy. It was Ron Weasley. And he looked murderous. He pushed past her and let himself into the common room. As he brushed her aside, she caught a whiff of strong alcohol – Firewhisky perhaps.

Hermione gasped again. Ron was murderous and drunk. Her heart started to pound against her chest, and her breath sped up. This wasn't going to end well for her. Where was Malfoy when she needed him?

"So tell me, Hermione," Ron began, plonking himself down on the loveseat, "how are things?

"Fine," she replied, keeping as far away from him as possible.

"Then why, tell me, did you have to come along and ruin my life if things are perfectly fine?" he asked, his complacent expression turning malicious and wrathful.

"I didn't ruin your life," Hermione squeaked. "You were the one who cheated on me in the first place…"

"Shut up!" he growled, getting to her feet and advancing like a predator. "You know why I did. You never gave me anything. You were such a prude, always doing homework, always reading, always making me seem stupid, and never letting me touch you!"

"Well, you should have respected my wishes!" Hermione rallied, her insides burning. Her eyes narrowed defiantly as she felt her strength returning to her. "It's not as though I was a prude! We've been all the way!"

"Once!" Ron bellowed, drawing himself to his full height. "One time! And that was _it!_" He was standing less than a foot form her now.

"Yes, well, you were getting some on the side, as the Americans say, the entire time, so I don't know why you're complaining!" she shot back.

"How dare you!" Ron roared, raising his large hand. He brought it down on her and she squealed in pain, falling to the ground with the force of the blow.

"Does Lavender know how much you like hitting women?" she spat, not ready to be a damsel in distress. "Because she should be careful."

"I don't hit women," Ron snarled. "I hit slags and trash like you – with your dirty blood and boring, bookish midset. Lavender on the other hand, she gives me whatever I want, so I don't need to discipline her." Hermione gasped at this comment on her blood.

"The war is _over, _Ronald Bilius Weasley," she snapped, getting to her feet. "You'd do best to remember that all blood rivalry has gone down the drain."

"Oh, so _that's _why you and Malfoy are getting nice and cozy with each other, is it?" he barked, grabbing her by the arm and throwing her to the ground once more. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she scooted herself backwards towards the wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she whimpered, closing her eyes and trying to stop her knees from quaking.

"Oh, really?" Ron demanded, raising his hand again. Hermione trembled, cringing and waiting for the blow to land, but it never did. A hand caught Ron's arm before he could strike Hermione. She let out a sigh of relief and opened her eyes to see who her rescuer was.

A pair of gleaming eyes were glowering at Ron, but instead of being their usual comforting silver color, they were steely and cold.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Malfoy growled, baring his teeth at Ron. He still had the redhead's arm in a vice grip.

"Teaching this wench her place," Ron responded, not losing his malicious expression.

"Her place is far above anywhere you'll ever hope to be," Malfoy asserted, twisting Ron's wrist. "Now get out of here, and be happy that you still have your skin on your body." He tossed Ron out of the common room and slammed the portait shut.


	10. Mischief Managed

"Oi! That hurts!" the man in the painting yelled. "Calm your bloody temper, you git!"

"Are you all right?" Malfoy asked, ignoring the complaints of the portrait. He scooped Hermione up in his arms and laid her down gently on the loveseat.

"I'm fine," she replied, wincing a little as she shifted into a comfortable sitting position.

"Are you sure?" Malfoy pressed, putting an arm around her. "Because he's a strong bloke, that Weasel."

"I'm okay," Hermione repeated. "He just got my face, that's all."

"I'm going to tell Potter and Ginny," Malfoy said. "I'm going to tell them, and they're going to take out adequate punishment on him."

"The only thing they can do is to get him kicked out of Quidditch," Hermione pointed out. "I think we should tell McGonagall about him."

"Let's hold off on that for a while," Malfoy said. "And torment the boy a little." The familiar smirk appeared on his face again. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat and her stomach flutter. How strange.

"Let's go get some dinner," she said, standing up.

"Gin, Harry!" Hermione called, waving to her friends brightly. Malfoy and Zabini had become a regular appearance at the Gryffindor table, so no one even raised an eyebrow at the fact that they sat there now.

Ginny and Blaise grinned at each other and pulled out their wands. They pointed them at Hermione's and Malfoy's goblets of pumpkin juice.

"_Aquamoris modicum Hermione et Draco," _they whispered at the same moment. The goblets glowed dimly for a split second and then went back to normal.

"Evening, Herms," Harry said, smothering a grin. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right," Hermione replied, sitting down. "Just a little jarred is all." She took a small sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Why is that?" Neville inquired.

"Ronald," Hermione answered. "He entered the Heads' commons a while ago and we got into a big row."

"Row?" Dean asked. "Did he get violent?"

"A bit," Hermione said, wincing at the question. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"I can't believe I was best mates with that tosser," he spat, taking a large, savage bite of his shepherd's pie. "What are we going to do about this, Gin?"

"Well," Ginny said, anger overtaking her normally cheerful demeanor, "I could write Mum and tell her about everything that's happened. I haven't done that yet, and I think her rows will set him straighter than any of ours."

"I think you're right," Malfoy said with a nod. He also sipped his pumpkin juice. "I still remember the howler and how it scared him right out of his pants." Everyone else laughed. It was such an accurate description.

Suddenly, Hermione felt something strange in her stomach. It was a warmth, spreading all through her abdomen, travelling up her spine and into her head. She found herself unable to tear her eyes away from Malfoy, and realized that he was also very openly staring at her, with his trademark smirk now fully apparent on his handsome face.

At the same time, Malfoy found himself staring at Hermione's face as if he was iron and she was a magnet. He felt a swelling sensation in his chest – not painful, but comfortable, warm, and welcome. He noted that her doe eyes were gazing into his silver ones, and his old smirk came back for an encore appearance.

"Hermione, dear," someone said in an infuriating tone, making Hermione tear her gaze unwillingly away from Malfoy. She regretted in instantly, because the speaker was Lavender.

"Yes, Lavender, what is it?" Hermione asked in a mock-polite tone.

"Could you please move your enormous arse up the bench so that the rest of us have some room?" Lavender requested sweetly, batting her eyelashes. Hermione's face went red, but she kept calm.

"Of course, Lavender," she responded in just as honeyed a tone. "It's just that I'm not sure that would be enough to fit you, your ego, your big mouth, and _then_ everyone else." All of her friends chuckled appreciatively.

"Augh!" Lavender exclaimed, stomping off dramatically.

"_Elle est vraiment une reine de drama, non?_" Malfoy asked Hermione, who giggled and nodded in response. Their gazes began to linger on one another once more. Hermione almost forgot that she was there to eat until Ginny nudged her and shoved a spoonful of cherry crumble into her mouth.

"Ouch!" Hermione cried, exhaling the steam. "Gin! That burnt my tongue!"

"Well, pay attention to your food, then!" Ginny chastized teasingly. "Instead of to the handsome young man across the table." Hermione blushed deeply, not daring to raise her eyes to Malfoy again.

He, on the other hand, was perfectly capable of simultaneously eating and staring at her to his heart's content without fumbling, burning his tongue, or looking like an otherwise complete ditz.

"Is dessert all that's left?" Hermione asked, her face falling. Ginny nodded, spooning some crumble into her mouth.

"Well, I quite fancy dessert, don't you?" Malfoy asked in a low, rich tone. Hermione looked up to see him slowly licking some of the syrupy cherry filling off the tip of his spoon. She felt something jolt in her stomach, causing her to press her legs closer against each other.

"So, Herms," Harry said, not quite able to keep the overt glee out of his tone, "how's the schoolwork going?"

"Perfect," Hermione answered, relieved to have a different subject to focus on. "I had a test returned the other day and I received an O on it. I was so happy."

"You're probably very used to that feeling, aren't you?" Harry laughed. Hermione nudged him playfully.

"It doesn't get any less," she declared. "I can't help it, I'm an overachiever."

"Tell us something we don't know," Neville teased, joining in the conversation. "I'm all better at Potions now, and it's only thanks to your help." Hermione giggled and blushed a little.

Something stirred in Malfoy's stomach upon seeing her react like this to Neville's compliment. He told it mentally to shut up before he did something bad.

"Wotcher, Harry," an unpleasantly familiar voice came from somewhere above Harry's shoulder. He turned to see Ron Weasley, standing there and grinning as though nothing had happened at all.


	11. Always

"Why are _you _here?" Harry demanded with a sneer to rival that of Lucius Malfoy's.

"Because you guys are my mates," Ron answered cheerfully. "Can't I sit at my own table? Or is taken by…" He pointed to Blaise and Malfoy with his middle finger. Blaise growled, but Malfoy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We're here because we're better friends to your friends than you are," Luna piped up, her protuberant eyes gleaming rather maliciously.

"Yes," Hermione agreed, feeling her Gryffindor courage take over. "Why don't you go sit with your two _friends_ and leave us alone? In fact, I'm sure you wouldn't want to sit here. After all, you were the one who said I had dirty blood." Her eyes narrowed dangerously, challenging Ron to retaliate. Ginny gasped.

"Did you say that, Ron?" she demanded coldly.

"Damn right I did," Ron retorted, teeth bared. "We shouldn't taint ourselves by mingling with the commoners, Gin. Let's get lost."

"_You _get lost, Ronald," Harry fired back. "I don't want bigots sitting at this table."

"Yeah?" Ron challenged. "Then why are _they-" _he gestured to Malfoy and Blaise "-sitting here?"

"Because they're not bigots," Neville said bravely, getting involved in the argument. "They're standup blokes, which is more than we can say about you."

"Right," Ron drawled sarcastically. "Wow, Longbottom, it must have taken a lot of mental effort to come up with a sentence that long."

"Shut up, _Weasel_," Neville snarled, shocking everyone around him.

"In fact," Ron went on, ignoring him, "considering your parents' mental history, it must have been…"

CRACK!

Neville's fist crashed into Ron's nose. It was bleeding, and probably broken.

"Good on you, Neville!" Luna cheered, standing up and raising her arms in a "Hurrah!" motion. Neville turned to her, calming down. He saw the big smile on her face and blushed a little.

Dean and Seamus were now taking care of Ron, holding him by each arm and dragging him away from Hermione and the rest.

"I'm glad I got rid of you and your filthy blood!" Ron managed to choke out as the two boys took him away.

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears and she fled from the Great Hall. Malfoy stood up and followed her out.

"I can't believe he'd say that," Ginny said, covering her face with her hands. "What's happened to him, Harry? Why is he like this?"

"I don't know, Gin," Harry replied, pulling the girl closer. "I really don't know what's gone wrong in his life for him to do this. Maybe he's still traumatized from the war?"

"But he was perfectly all right on his way here!" Ginny protested, burying her face in Harry's shoulder. "It's all gone wrong. He hurt Herms both physically and emotionally, and now he's insulted Neville…"

Harry rubbed her back soothingly as she cried into his chest. He looked up at the charmed ceiling, worried. The sky was stormy.

Malfoy found Hermione on the loveseat, hugging a large cushion and staring into the fire. He breathed a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't crying anymore.

"Granger, are you all right?" he asked gently, kneeling in front of her and looking into her teary eyes.

"No, I'm not," she answered, her voice muffled by the pillow. "He's turned into an absolute bigot, Draco! The worst kind there is!" Malfoy relished the sound of his name from her lips, but he decided to deal with that later.

"Yeah, but what can we do about it, Hermione?" he returned, using her first name as well. Her eyes widened.

"You called me 'Hermione'," she said with a small smile.

"Yeah, well, you called me 'Draco', so I decided I'd return the favor," he said, placing his hand on hers.

He marvelled at the way the firelight enhanced the warm glow in her eyes. The bright golden flames brought out her entire nature from those swirling pools of honey. He leaned in until he was just a few centimeters from her.

"There's no book to interrupt this time," he whispered, sealing the gap between the two of them.

Hermione was surprised at first, but as the seconds passed, a warm feeling of contentment sprang from her stomach and traveled up into her head. Her eyes drooped shut and she found her hands in Malfoy's hair before long.

After what seemed like an age, they broke apart and gazed at one another. Hermione blushed and looked into her lap, her long eyelashes and small smile making her look like a doll. Mafloy smirked and climbed up onto the loveseat. He pulled Hermione around to face him, but she refused to look him in the eyes.

He too a hold of her legs and tugged her down so that he was on top of her. She squeaked, finally meeting his smouldering gaze.

Before she could make another sound, he crushed his lips against her. The kiss was less tentative and gentle; instead it was rough, possessive, and had every definition of certainty in it. He was sure that she reciprocated his feelings, and it was reflected in his manner.

Meanwhile, Hermione's hands were moving as if they had a mind of their own, travelling up Malfoy's well-muscled back and tangling themselves in his thick, messy hair. She had to admit that Quidditch was doing wonders for his physique.

She gasped as Malfoy's mouth found its way to the delicate, sensitive skin on her neck. His teeth grazed against her collarbone, eliciting a whimper from her mouth. She arched her back and pressed her body against his. He let out a growl from deep in his throat and bucked his hips against hers.

The fire in the common room's hearth cracked merrily as the night went on.


	12. Success and Insults

The next morning, Hermione and Malfoy walked into the Great Hall, holding hands and smiling at each other.

"Look, it worked!" Ginny whispered, nudging Harry and Blaise.

"Ouch, Gin! Keep your iron elbow away from my ribs!" Harry shot back, keeping his voice low.

"Sorry," Ginny giggled. "I'm just really happy about this."

"Of course you are," Blaise said, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. "It was _your _idea, after all."

"That's not why I'm happy," Ginny scoffed, turning up her nose.

"Really," Harry and Blaise said skeptically.

"Maybe a little," Ginny admitted with a sheepish grin.

"A little what?" Malfoy asked, sitting across from Ginny. Hermione sat down next to him.

"I was claiming not to be very hungry," Ginny said, waving a hand airily. "I'm trying out a grapefruit diet to see how much weight I can lose. But these two found that I was, indeed, quite starving."

"Potter, what have you been telling her?" Malfoy demanded, looking a little incredulous.

"Yeah, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed indignantly. "Ginny's an athlete – she's extremely healthy! And you want her to lose _more _weight?"

"Guys!" Harry protested feebly, putting up his hands to defend himself. He looked as though he was about to cry. "It was her idea, honestly!"

"Right," Hermione scorned. "Of course it was."

"Herms, would I _ever _make my girlfriend lose more weight? Especially when she's already extremely fit?" Harry asked, regaining his composure. "She read about it in _Witch Weekly _and decided to have a go."

"Fine," Hermione said, pouring herself a goblet of pumpkin juice. "I believe you."

"You should try it too, Herms," Ginny suggested, looking very enthusiastic.

"No thank you," Malfoy retorted before Hermione could even get a word in. "She doesn't need to eat any less than the little she already does."

"I eat just fine!" Hermione argued, taking three pieces of toast and a heap of scrambled eggs just to prove her point. "Oh my, I've taken too much," she said, staring down at her plate.

"That? It's nothing!" Malfoy scoffed. "That's a third of what Quidditch players like us eat!"

"More like a fourth," Harry said with a nod. "Speaking of Quidditch, there's a match coming up, isn't there?"

"Matter of fact, there is," Blaise answered. "Although, considering how good mates we've all become, we might as well be playing on the same team." The boys chuckled.

Ron and Lavender sauntered into the Great Hall, fawning over each other even while they walked.

"How is that even possible?" Luna demanded, with a revolted expression on her face.

"I don't know, and I don't quite care either," Hermione said, looking away. Malfoy frowned.

"Good morning," Lavender said pleasantly, squeezing in between Ginny and whoever was sitting next to her. Ginny glared malevolently at the girl.

"Wotcher," Ron greeted, inserting himself between Harry and Blaise.

"Bloody hell are you two doing here?" Ginny asked through clenched teeth.

"We're eating breakfast at our table," Ron responded, narrowing his bright-blues ever so slightly at his sister.

"This table is for brave people," Neville spoke up. "Not people who have to sneak around behind their friends' backs because they aren't able to admit their deceitful relationship to their best friends."

"That's got to hurt," Blaise hissed with a devilish smile.

"Ginny, dearest," Lavender said sweetly, ignoring this remark, "you might want to seriously consider a grapefruit diet. You've been gaining a bit of weight recently."

"I'll thank _you _to keep out of my business," Ginny snapped, standing up from the table. She took hold of Harry's hand. "Come on, Harry. Let's go. I think I've lost my appetite."

"Yeah, me too," Harry agreed, going off with her.

"Let's leave, Hermione," Malfoy said, standing up. "That Quidditch appetite of mine seems to have vanished inexplicably."

"Right," Hermione answered, following his lead. She hastily grabbed her toast before she left.

"Hermione, dear, you might want to go on the diet as well!" Lavender called after her in a honeyed tone. "After all, your thighs are getting a bit fat."

"Really?" Malfoy retorted, turning back around. "Have you taken a look at yourself lately? You've put on so much lately that it's showing up on your _face_. Hermione's legs are as thin as they were before, so I'd thank you to shut your big mouth."

"Ferret, don't talk to my girlfriend like that," Ron snapped.

"Or, Weasel?" Malfoy challenged. He turned on his heel and met Hermione, who was at the threshold to the Entrance Hall. "Stupid bitch," he muttered, looking thunderous.

"What?" Hermione asked, mildly surprised.

"That pathetic little ninny Lavender," Malfoy spat in response.

"Oh, drop it," Hermione said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "If anything, _I _should be the one who's insulted. And I'm not angry in the least."

"All right," Malfoy said, taking a great heaving breath to calm himself. "So, are you coming to the next Quidditch game?"

"I don't know whether I should."

"Why not?" Malfoy demanded.

"Because I wouldn't know which team to support!" Hermione exclaimed. "Harry and Ginny are playing against you! I don't know who I would be cheering for!"

"Cheer for the both of us," Malfoy answered with a little chuckle. "It'll be easier on you! House unity, after all."

"Oh, please," Hermione scorned, pouting.

"What? I was just making a suggestion!"

* * *

**I know this is kinda filler, but I got carried away with this chapter. :P Also, a huge thank you to all you reviewers and followers out there! 3 ^_^ Virtual hugs and cookies! :D **

**LillianMarie2, thanks especially to you for giving me the brilliant plot development. It'll start in the next chappie, promise! ^_^**


	13. Cat's Out Of The Bag

Two nights later, Malfoy and Hermione were out patrolling the corridors before going to bed. It was a tedious activity normally, but was frequently made interesting by surprise kisses and banter.

"All right, all right!" Hermione gave up. "I'll go to the match. There, are you happy?"

"I'm never happy," Malfoy returned, the glee in his voice contradicting his statement. He leaned down a bit and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "But, you're the best."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Hermione huffed, blushing nonetheless.

"Your face tells me otherwise," Malfoy chuckled.

"The only place we have left to patrol is Gryffindor tower," Hermione said, pointedly changing the subject. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Yes we shall!" Malfoy exclaimed. "Time to hand out detentions to and dock points from Gryffies." He rubbed his hands together like an excited child.

"_Draco_," Hermione began.

"Yes, Mum, I was only joking," he retorted, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Ssshhh," Hermione hissed, holding up a hand. "I can hear some people in a classroom."

"Points and detentions, points and detentions," Malfoy sang softly to the tune of "Ring Around-A-Roses".

"Shut up!" Hermione snapped, tapping him lightly upside the head.

"Ouch, woman, what was that for?" Malfoy demanded belligerently. Hermione glared him into silence and slunk down the corridor.

"I mean, really," Lavender's voice came from the room, "why on earth are you this angry about Ferret and Beaver?"

"I'm not angry, Lav!" Ron's voice indicating just the opposite. "I just don't understand how she split with me and went to him so easily."

"Won-Won," Lavender said testily, "they _deserve _each other. The Mudblood and the Death Eater. Don't you see? It's better off like this. You don't want people like _that _to bother you!"

Hermione and Draco exchanged looks of indignation.

"Yeah, but," Ron interrupted, trailing off uncertainly. "I still don't understand _how. _In the past, Hermione never would have fallen for that prat. She would constantly come to us and tell her how much of an arse he was, and now…Maybe he has her under some type of charm."

"You've hit the nail right on the head, Won-Won," Lavender said gleefully. "But it's not Malfoy who has them under the spell, it's your sister and her friends!"

"What do you mean?" Ron demanded.

Hermione and Malfoy's eyes went wide and they crept closer to hear what was coming next.

"I overheard them at the Gryffindor table one day," Lavender explained. "Ginny and Zabini came up with the plan. It was purely for revenge on you, actually. You remember the spell you put on Parvati, don't you? To make her join in with us that one time?"

"Yeah…"

"Well," Lavender went on, "that's the one they used on them! To make it seem as though the two arch-enemies were in love because you hate the Ferret! Make you horribly jealous on seeing the person you loathe with your ex-girlfriend!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, they thought they were being so quiet about it, but your sister and her boyfriend have got quite loud whispers. Not to mention that I was listening."

Hermione felt her heart lurch and her stomach twist into a knot. She didn't want to believe it, but somehow, she felt that it was true. How was it that the same day she had brought up the charm, she felt an inexplicably strong attraction to Malfoy? And how, at the same time, did Malfoy seem to reciprocate the same feelings?

The same thoughts were running through Malfoy's head. He was more angry than upset – angry that Blaise, his _best_ _mate _Blaise would have agreed to such a thing.

The air around them seemed to alternate between very hot and very cold. Hermione was breathing very heavily, and Malfoy felt as though he'd had the wind knocked out of him. They looked at each other and gulped.

Malfoy entered the classroom first, wand out. He didn't want to believe it any more than Hermione did, but logically, it was the only explanation that made sense. Surely, given more time, they would have ended up together, but this quickly? Impossible.

"Weasel, Brown," he growled, stepping out of the doorframe. "You know it's past curfew. Back to your dorms, and detentions with Hagrid for the next two weeks. Next time I hear you out and slandering our names, I'll have you both by your throats. Lavender, 20 points for inexcusable language."

"Oh, please," Lavender scorned. "Like you _care. _You're only under the effect of a love charm, which, if I'm not wrong, you heard me talk about a minute ago."

"Nevertheless," Malfoy snarled, "you are breaking rules, _and _Hermione is still very dear to me. Aside from that, I am Head Boy, and I am allowed to dish out punishment however I see fit. Just be glad I didn't have you tending to the Giant Squid and cleaning up the Black Lake every day. Now. Get. Out."

* * *

**The secret is out! **GASP**! I wonder how they'll come back to each other...? Keep reading to find out! ;) **

**Also, again, LiilianMarie2, you are awesome. 3 ^_^**


	14. Tempers and Doubts

Upon turning around, Malfoy found Hermione to have vanished. Figures. She was probably so bloody upset by King Git and Queen Slag that she took straight off to the Heads' commons. He sighed heavily and made his way there as well. The next morning at breakfast, some people were going to get a severe talking-to.

"Hermione," he called, entering the common room. There was no reply. He found her on the loveseat. She had fallen asleep sitting in front of the fire. He gathered up a rug from the linen cupboard and draped it over her shoulders. "Good night."

And with that, he stumbled off to his room.

At breakfast the next morning, Hermione and Malfoy barely spoke to each other beyond the bare minimum. Ginny raised an eyebrow at Harry and Blaise, who shrugged subtly in response.

Ginny turned to look questioningly at Hermione, but the older girl just looked away. Hurt and confused, Ginny decided to drop it and go back to eating her breakfast.

"Good morning," said Lavender, sauntering past them. She paused to look smugly at Hermione and Malfoy. "Looks like the charms have worn off, eh, Ginny?" With that, she strolled off to sit with Ron and a few others.

Ginny's fork fell to the table with a clatter. Her mouth fell open as Lavender's question hit her full force. She stood up from her seat, stormed over to Lavender, pulled her around and gave a resounding slap that echoed around the Great Hall.

"You bitch," she snarled, her face as blazing red as her fiery hair. "I will ruin you for this. As for my brother, I don't care if we're related, but I'll drag him down with you."

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" Slughorn exclaimed, breaking Ginny away from Lavender. The latter slunk away to her seat, trembling in fright, while the former merely took the deduction with a stiff upper lip.

"Ginny, can I speak with you?" Hermione asked calmly, putting an arm on the angry girl's shoulder. The redhead whirled around, still furious. Upon seeing who was addressing her, her face softened.

"Of course, Herms," she said, composing herself. "Where?"

"Outside, somewhere," Hermione responded, waving a hand. "By the Black Lake?" Ginny nodded and followed her friend outside.

"What is it?" she asked, once they had found a nice, comfortable patch of grass to lie on.

"We found out about what you did," Hermione said, getting straight to the point.

"I can justify myself," Ginny answered hastily.

"No need to," Hermione cut her off. "I know you guys had your reasons. But what I want to know was if revenge was one of them."

"Well, it wasn't really a reason," Ginny said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "It was more like…an excuse for bringing you two together."

"Gin, do you think I'm thick?" Hermione demanded with her eyebrows raised.

"Okay! It was a reason! But not the _entire _reason!" Ginny burst out. "You and Malfoy are so slow! You're so thick when it comes to each other that you can't act on such blatant attraction! We just wanted to give you two a little push!"

"Without our permission?" Hermione exploded, standing up. "You could have told us! Or at least _me!" _

"All right, all right," Ginny conceded, putting up her hands. "But weren't the last few days the best days of your life?"

"That's not the point," Hermione harumphed, sitting herself back down.

"But it is!" Ginny exclaimed. "That's the point, Herms! You want to be with Malfoy! You want to be with him, and marry him, and have his children, and grow old with him!"

"Oi, let's not push it that far!" Hermione said. "I was glad for his attention. He's an amazing person now. And he's _much _nicer to me than Ron ever was. No offense."

"None taken," Ginny responded, waving a hand airily. "But what I'm _trying _to point out here is that you like him, he likes you, and you guys are perfect together. Do you really think the love charm had much more to do with that than take it a step forward?"

"But do you think he'll want anything to do with me when he's figured out that it's just a charm?" Hermione asked, her shoulders slumping.

"Do you think she'll want to have anything to do with me after this?" Malfoy demanded, glaring at Blaise.

"I think that if she really likes you, as the rest of us believe she does, then she'll come running back to you as soon as she gets over her _own _doubts!" Blaise explained.

"Well, I wouldn't say _running," _Malfoy said, with a small smile. "You know what? I'm going to give her time until the next Quidditch match, and if she doesn't make a move, I will. If she doesn't accept it, then I will back away from the relationship."

"The latter outcome is highly unlikely," Blaise pointed out, taking a swig of Butterbeer.

"Always expect the worst," Malfoy responded.

* * *

**Here's the update! ^_^ Will they go back to each other? Or will they be too doubtful to?**


	15. Wait Until The Quidditch Match

**Hey all! Thanks for reviews, favorites, and follows! Virtual cookies! And now, **cue drum roll** an update! At last! Sorry about that, I've been hella busy with school work and exams... bleeeehhhh...but here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything. All characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling ^_^**

* * *

Quidditch banners hung everywhere – the corridors, the stairwells, the Great Hall, even in some of the lavatories and broom cupboards. This surprised Hermione. How on earth were they allowed to put them up in those?

She and Malfoy were back on normal-ish terms; they had to be for the sake of the working relationship. They still walked to their classes together, talked cordially, and all that, but nothing could surmount the unspoken awkwardness between them.

"What do I do?" she groaned, throwing her arms up in her frustration.

"About what?" a familiar, very friendly voice asked from behind her.

Hermione started and turned to see Harry Potter standing there – sweaty, covered in grime, and carrying his broom. He was clearly returning to the common room after an exhausting day of Quidditch.

"You _know_ what," Hermione sighed, tossing a rock into the Black Lake.

"Look, Herms," Harry said, setting his broom down and taking a seat next to her, "do you like him or not?"

"Yes, I do!" Hermione exclaimed, kicking some water up exasperatedly.

"Then what's the real problem here?" Harry demanded, raising an eyebrow. For the life of him, he couldn't see any confusion here. If Hermione liked the bloke, she should just tell him already! It had been a week since the secret-letting-out debacle.

"I don't know," Hermione said, looking down at her hands morosely. "I think I'm just afraid that he'll shoot me straight down, especially after the whole fiasco with Ron!"

"He _won't_ shoot you down, Herms," Harry retorted. "_I've _seen the way he gazes after you whenever you're around. Yesterday when you and Gin came to watch us practice, he looked at you like a puppy looks at its master!"

"He did?" Hermione asked, truly taken aback. "But he's got so many prettier girls after him that I was _sure _he was under the influence!"

"Ah," Harry said, realization dawning on him. "Now I see the problem." He looked straight at his best friend rather testily. "_You _think that because there are a horde of slags and bimbos after him, he'll just get off with one of them than get with you, because for some unfathomable reason, you don't think you're pretty."

"I'm _not_, though!" Hermione shot back. "Well, not _phenomenally_…"

"You, Hermione Jean Granger, are absolutely bonkers," Harry scorned.

"And _you, _Harry James Potter, need to get better glasses," Hermione rejoined.

"I do _not_," Harry scoffed, waving his glasses at her. "The prescription is perfect." He became serious at once. "Honestly Hermione, you _are _pretty. Everyone thinks so! Remember the Yule Ball? No one could shut their eyes or their mouths! They were just gawping after you like you were some Veela princess!"

"W-well, that was just the one time," Hermione stammered, blushing bashfully. Harry raised an eyebrow. "All right, all _right_! I get your point!" She sighed. "But what should I do?"

"Wait until the Quidditch match," Harry said. He gave her a mysterious wink and stood up. "All right, I'm off." He gave her a two-finger salute and went on his way.

"Quidditch match?" Hermione demanded. "What on _earth _about it?"

But Harry was already out of earshot.

Hermione and Luna were sitting in the courtyard, practicing Avis charms and chatting as they watched the tiny golden canaries twittering around their heads.

"So how are things with you and Malfoy?" Luna asked. As usual, she got straight to the point.

"They're all right," Hermione replied, her shoulders slumping. "We're on decent speaking terms and all, but after that stupid Eros Nectar Charm fiasco, our relationship has this huge gap in it. You know what I mean?"

"Yes," Luna said, nodding sagely. "And I never got to tell you, but I'm really sorry about that."

"Oh, it's fine," Hermione brushed it off, waving a hand. "I already blew up at Gin over that one. Oh, by the way, when Harry and I were discussing the very matter, he told me to wait until the Quidditch match. Do you have any idea what he means?"

"Not one," Luna responded innocently, shaking her head.

Just then, there was a loud shriek from a nearby corridor, causing Hermione to sprint towards the source.

Luna's face blossomed into a devilish grin as she followed her friend.

"Parvati what the _hell_…" Hermione trailed off, seeing Ron cowering against a wall, facing the beautiful Indian girl, whose face was currently mortified.

"You…you…you _arse!_" Parvati cried out, pointing at Ron in dire accusation. "You're _disgusting_! You pig! You absolute bast…"

"Parvati, what _happened_?" Hermione interrupted firmly, stepping between the two.

"He…he and Lavender u-_used _me!" Parvati exclaimed, breaking into hysterical sobs. Hermione ran to her and held her up from collapsing. "They charmed me to…to…do all kinds of things with them! And because of that, Dean ditched me! He-he thought I cheated on…on _purpose_! I'd never…" Her words failed and her crying took over.

"Parvati, it's all right," a male voice said from the now-forming crowd. Parvati lifted her tearful head. "It's all right. Come here."

Parvati stumbled away from Hermione and collapsed straight into the arms of Dean Thomas. He brushed her hair back from her wet face and looked right into her red, swollen eyes.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he said gently. "We have things to talk about. But first…" He strode up to Ron, who began to tremble as the stronger boy neared. Dean pulled his arm back and launched his fist viciously at Ron's jaw.

"Dean!" Lavender squealed from somewhere in the crowd.

"Don't make me hit you as well," Dean snarled, turning to face her. "You were as much a part of this as he was. Best friend, my arse." He looked over his shoulder at Ron again. "_That's _for taking advantage of my girlfriend. Come on, Parvati."

And with that, they left for the hospital wing.

Hermione sighed, a relieved smile on her face. Thank goodness they had sorted _that _out. Parvati and Dean were perfect together, and just because Ron was a selfish git, their relationship had nearly gone to hell in a hand basket.

"All's well that ends well, eh?" Seamus asked her from the crowd.

"We'll have to wait until the Quidditch match," Hermione chuckled, shrugging.


	16. Thanks For Your Mistake

**Hey all! Last chapter - the one you've all been waiting for! ^_^ Yes, the title comes from this chapter. Again, I love you all for the reviews, follows, and faves.** 3

* * *

It was finally time for the opening match of the Quidditch season. People were roaring all along the hallways, and the air was peppered with gold, red, green, and silver confetti.

"Everyone's very lively, don't you think?" Luna asked, brandishing her commentator's horn and wearing her Gryffindor lion hat proudly.

"Yes, yes they are," Hermione agreed, nodding. She felt a little apprehensive. Today was the Quidditch match. The one that everyone had been telling her to wait for. She could feel her heart flutter every few beats.

"Are you all right, Herms?" Luna inquired, looking concerned. "You look a bit peaky. Do you have a fever?"

"No, I'm all right," Hermione answered. "I'm just excited about the match! I want to know who wins!"

"I'll bet you're torn about which team to support, aren't you?" Luna demanded.

"Wha…No!" Hermione protested, her face turning a telltale red. "Well…yes, I am. I'm a Gryffindor, but secretly, I would be really happy if Dra…Malfoy was the one to find the Snitch."

"You almost said his first name!" Luna squealed, forgetting her megaphone. The squeal echoed around the entire corridor, causing people to turn and stare. When they realized it was Luna, they brushed it off, attributing it to her eccentricity.

"Oh, come on Luna," Hermione scoffed. "Let's go down to the pitch before people start gossiping." She grabbed Luna's free hand and dragged her down into the Entrance Hall.

People were already thronging the stadium, pushing each other around to find seats. From far away it looked like Moses had parted the seas, separating them into lakes of red and green.

Cheers were echoing around the pitch as the teams flew into the stadium. The players were showing off as though they were from professional teams. They circled the pitch, waving at the audience. The boys winked at the girls, while the girls blew kisses at the boys.

Hermione looked on at the teams, clapping with a small smile on her face. Malfoy flew especially close to her and lingered in her line of sight for a few seconds, gazing right into her eyes with that familiar cocky smirk gracing his handsome face.

"Whoooooo!" Hermione whooped loudly, startling everyone around her. Even Malfoy was taken aback for a moment. Hermione blew a kiss at him as he took off into the air, surprising herself with her boldness.

"Captains, shake hands!" Madam Hooch barked. Malfoy and Harry stepped up to each other with, for a nice change, competitive but friendly grins. They shook hands.

"Sorry, Potter, but we're going to win," Malfoy said cockily.

"Is that right, Malfoy?" Harry challenged.

"Yeah, I've got an agenda today," Malfoy replied, flashing an involuntary glance in Hermione's direction.

"We'll still win, Ferret," Ron growled from the team.

"Whatever, Weasel," Malfoy scorned, rolling his eyes.

"On your brooms!" Madam Hooch shouted. "And up!" She blew her whistle and the balls flew into the air.

The players shot up like red and green flares streaking the sky. Hermione could hardly keep track of who was who, except for Ron and Ginny because of their flaming red hair.

"I wonder if they'd look like fireworks if they were to explode," came Luna's dreamy voice from her megaphone. The crowd roared with laughter. Professor McGonagall scolded her for not talking about the match.

Luna would never change.

Hermione giggled and shook her head, going back to concentrating on the match. She thought she saw a flash of golden light in the sky and narrowed her eyes. Was that the Snitch? She turned to look for Malfoy so that she could point his way to the Snitch.

Wait. Malfoy? Wasn't she, as a Gryffindor, supposed to yell to Harry, her team's Seeker? She felt her face heating up.

But Malfoy had spotted the little spark as well, and was chasing it down. Harry was at his heels.

"What's wrong, Potter?" Malfoy taunted. "Firebolt can't keep up?"

"You wish, Malfoy!" Harry retorted, shooting ahead of him. Malfoy pulled his broomstick straight and went up into the air.

"The Snitch isn't there anymore!" Malfoy crowed, laughing maniacally. "But the stadium wall is!"

Harry looked up just in time to stop himself from breaking his nose against the walls of the arena. He launched himself upwards and sped after Malfoy.

"I'll catch you!" he called, twirling a little as he ascended.

"I thought you'd stopped practicing for the ballet in second year, Potter!" Malfoy shouted, speeding ahead of him. "Are you thinking of giving up on Quidditch?"

"Not on your life, Malfoy!" Harry yelled, overtaking Malfoy.

"And Weasley fails to block the Quaffle, leading to thirty points for Slytherin!" Luna announced languorously. "Looks like Gryffindor is suffering from a bit of Loser's Lurgy today. Bit of a pity, I was hoping they'd win…"

"Unbiased commentary, Miss Lovegood!" McGonagall shouted, her voice echoing around the pitch because of the megaphone.

Just then, a Bludger rammed straight into Ron, knocking him off balance. Hermione gasped and watched apprehensively as he hung off the tail of his broom, trying to climb back up and seat himself again.

Harry pulled his broom around to help Ron get his balance back before another Quaffle could fly through the hoops.

Seamus raised his beater's bat and whammed the Bludger away from Ron, whom it was arriving to strike at once again.

"Sorry, mate!" he called to Malfoy, swinging his bat so that the Bludger would fly in his direction. It didn't miss its mark. With a sickening crunch, the Bludger met with Malfoy's ribs and sent him tumbling off of his broom.

"Draco!" Hermione cried out, holding out her hand as if she could catch him. She turned and pushed through the crowd, making her way to the stadium stairs.

Malfoy reached into the air and closed his fingers around something cold and metallic. Harry saw this and yelled out, knowing his team's defeat was imminent.

The Slytherin Seeker hit the grassy field and lay there for a few seconds before hoisting himself to his feet. He held the Snitch in the air as the students swarmed the pitch to congratulate him.

Hermione was overwhelmed by the throngs. Her petite frame was no match for the several much taller, much stronger Slytherins who were now flocking around their captain.

She pulled out her wand and began prodding people to make them jump out of her way. Finally, she arrived at the center of the circle and looked up at Malfoy, her face beaming like a scarlet beacon.

"Congratulations!" she squealed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Ouch! Watch it, Hermione!" Malfoy yelped, wrapping his arms around his ribcage.

"Oh, sorry," Hermione said, backing away from Malfoy.

"Just kidding," he chuckled, grabbing hold of her and pulling her back to him. He looked around at all the spectators (who were watching them very intently) and kissed Hermione in front of them all.

Her eyes widened and she froze.

In front of all these people? Oh, perish the thought!

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving in to the kiss. The whoops and wolf whistles were starting to fade, as all she could pay attention to was Malfoy.

He pulled back from her and looked into her eyes with a small smile, resting his forehead against hers.

"Let's start over, shall we?" he asked, tilting her face upwards.

"I'll have to seriously consider it," Hermione responded cheekily.

"Really?" Malfoy demanded, quirking an eyebrow. He kissed her once more. "Will that convince you?"

"Hmm…" Hermione pretended to ponder. Malfoy rolled his eyes and looked over the crowd for Ron. Sure enough, he was standing there, glowering over at him and Hermione.

"Oi!" Malfoy called. "Weasel! Thanks for your mistake!" Ron snarled. "And I'm not just talking about the Quidditch game."

Harry, Ginny, Dean, Neville, Luna, Seamus, and Parvati all burst out laughing as Ron stormed off the field, furious that he had lost. Twice.


	17. Whatever Could She Want?

_**Hey all! I know I said I was going to conclude this, BUT surprise! **_

oOoLittleBigDaiOoO **and katiekat2251 convinced me otherwise! :D Thanks! 3**

**^ So, as per their request, I have decided to continue my story. There's more drama waiting to happen! Read and fine out! ^_^**

* * *

"Did you see the way she was watching me when I nearly fell off my broom?" Ron asked Harry, who rolled his eyes.

"Give it _up_, Ron!" he exclaimed exasperatedly. "She's with Malfoy now!"

"Only to make me jealous!" Ron argued, standing up. "I know how she was looking at me! She still loves me!"

"Ron, you've lost her," Ginny piped up from the corner, having overheard the conversation. "You're being pigheaded. Even if she was looking at you, it was probably out of concern that you'd break your neck." Harry's mouth turned up at the corners in a small smile.

"Yeah, concern because she loves me!" Ron burst out. Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration.

"She doesn't love you, Ron!" she shot back. "The only person who loves you is that slag, Lavender, and if you're not careful with your words and the pitch of your voice, you'll lose her too!"

"The only person?" Ron demanded, taken aback. "What about you? You're my sister!" He wheeled around and gaped at Harry. "And you! You're my best mate! You guys are there fore me, aren't you?"

"As far as I'm concerned, you're on your own, Ron," Harry said, standing up. "No one's on your side anymore."

"Yeah, not since you utterly humiliated Hermione in front of everyone," Ginny added, also getting to her feet.

"But…but…" Ron stammered, baffled. He clenched his teeth and glared at them, jaw set. "Who needs you two? I can win her back by myself!"

And with that, he opened the portrait hole and marched out of the common room. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other, sighing.

Halfway up the stairwell, sat Lavender, perched on one of the steps. Her tears fell silently into her lap.

"Good morning, love," Malfoy said, watching Hermione enter the Heads' common room from her bedroom with a smile.

"Ugh," she said, making a face. "Couldn't you call me something else? That sounds _so_ sappy."

Malfoy chuckled.

"What?" Hermione demanded, pouting.

"Nothing," Malfoy replied. "It's just that you're the only girl who would ever say that." He took her hand. "Let's go down to breakfast, shall we? Our friends are probably waiting for us."

They made their way out, hand-in-hand.

The entire Slytherin table was celebrating. Blaise and Pansy came up to Malfoy and congratulated him on the team's victory.

"Why are _you _congratulating me, mate? The victory was as much yours as mine," Malfoy told Blaise, baffled. Blaise was a Chaser for Slytherin.

"That's not what I was congratulating you about, you nutter," Blaise snapped. He glanced at Hermione, who blushed. "Buon giorno, principessa!"

"Back off, mate," Malfoy said laughingly. Blaise grinned sheepishly at him.

"It's just the Italian in me," he chuckled.

"Hello, Granger, how are you?" Pansy greeted Hermione, surprising her tremendously.

"F-Fine, Pansy, and you?" Hermione returned the greeting, her shock apparent on her face.

"Absolutely fine," Pansy said cheerily, making both the boys gape at her as well. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, have you?" Hermione asked, relaxing into the conversation. Perhaps Pansy had decided to put their differences behind her.

"Oh, I already have," Pansy responded with a small smile. "Ginny Weasley told me about something called the grapefruit diet. It really is remarkable. Do you want to try it out?"

"No," Malfoy interrupted, before Hermione could make a reply. "She doesn't need to get any smaller."

"Come on, let's all sit at the Gryffindor table," Blaise said, taking Pansy's hand and dragging her over to the other table. Her face turned rather red at this, causing Malfoy and Hermione to exchange knowing looks. Maybe _this _was why Pansy was being so pleasant all of a sudden. She had finally gotten over Malfoy.

"Morning, all," Malfoy said with a grin, seating himself opposite Harry and Ginny. "Good game, Harry." Hermione coughed upon hearing Malfoy address Harry by his first name.

"You too, Drake," Harry answered, chuckling at the shock apparent on Hermione and Ginny's faces. "What? You two the only ones allowed to be friends around here?"

"N-no, of course not," Ginny stammered, looking back at her plate of grapefruit and apples.

"You really must eat more, Ginny," Malfoy scolded her, while piling his plate with enough food to fulfill his "Quidditch player's appetite."

"Oh, let her keep at it," Hermione chided, filling her bowl with sweet yoghurt, berries, and granola.

"_And _you," Malfoy reprimanded, eyes narrowing. Hermione looked up at him innocently, spoon in mouth.

"What is it with women and health food?" Harry sighed, looking down at his own plate of eggs, toast, butter, bacon, sausage, and marmalade.

"I don't know, mate, I don't know," Malfoy replied, shaking his head. Hermione and Ginny giggled.

"Hermione, can I speak to you for a moment?" came a familiar, high-pitched voice from behind her. She turned, the smile melting from her face the moment she saw who was speaking to her. It was Lavender.

But something about her was different. She no longer looked cocksure – her shoulders were slumped, her uniform was put on haphazardly (and not on purpose either), her hair was lank and dull, and her eyes were red and filled with more unshed tears.

"Yes, of course, Lavender," Hermione said, feeling a tug of concern pull at her chest. What had Ron done now?

"Hermione, are you sure?" Malfoy asked, looking at his girlfriend and then Lavender.

"Relax," Hermione said, giving him a reassuring kiss on the cheek. At this, she heard Lavender hiccough, trying to suppress a sob. "Come along, Lavender," she said kindly, taking the girl's hand and leaving the Great Hall with her.

"Is she going to be all right?" Pansy whispered, looking at Ginny and Luna. "I mean, that girl has messed up her entire life so far…maybe she was just pretending to be depressed…"

"Relax, Pansy," Luna said, waving her fork airily. "I'm sure Hermione will be fine. And if Lavender tries anything funny, we'll all be there, wands at the ready. You as well, am I right?"

"Well, of course," Pansy replied with a relieved smile, picking up a slice of grapefruit. She munched on it meditatively, glancing at the door every now and then.


	18. A New Plan

**There seems to be some mischief afoot! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters belong to wonderful creator - J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

"Yes, Lavender?" Hermione asked, once they were out in the courtyard. "Why do you look like you've been crying? Has Ronald done something to you?"

"Ron!" Lavender sobbed, leaning against the wall to support herself. "Oh, Hermione, he's awful!"

"Why?" Hermione inquired gently, wiping Lavender's tears away.

"Last night in the common room, after the Quidditch match was over, I heard voices," Lavender began, looking around to make sure they were alone. "So I went down to investigate," she continued, lowering her voice. "And I hear Harry and Ginny arguing with Ron about something, and they all sound pretty ticked off. It turns out, they were arguing about you!"

"Me? Why on earth?" Hermione cried, nonplussed.

"Ron saw you watching him hanging on to his broom for his life, and now he's convinced that you're still in love with him and dating Malfoy as revenge to make him jealous!" Lavender explained.

"What?" Hermione exploded. "That is _complete _rubbish!"

"Well, if you say so," Lavender said softly, looking at her feet. "But what should I do? I feel so used!"

"Well, his little plan to impress me isn't going to work, since I've moved on," Hermione said determinedly. "All right, I have an idea."

"What is it?" Lavender asked, looking up at her.

"I still have to flesh it out properly, but for now, act normal. Don't indicate that you've heard anything offensive or upsetting. Try to look like you usually do. Don't look depressed," Hermione told her.

"How can I possibly?" Lavender demanded.

"Come with me," Hermione said with a devilish smile. She led Lavender to the girls' lavatory.

Once in the ladies', Hermione took a good look at Lavender. Her uniform was shabby and loose today. Her eyes were tired and swollen, and her face was bare of makeup. She actually looked better without the layers of powder and foundation she wore everyday.

"You know, I think the natural look suits you more," Hermione declared.

She pulled out her wand twirled it here and there. Lavender's shirt tightened at her waist and her skirt hiked up an inch and a half. Hermione waved her wand right in Lavender's face, and a dash of powder and blush was sprinkled across her face and cheeks. It highlighted her naturally rosy complexion, while not looking like too much. Hermione touched Lavender's lank hair with the tip of her wand. It became wavy, shiny, and more voluminous.

"That's better," Hermione said. "Look in the mirror."

Lavender complied and gasped at how much nicer she looked.

"Tha-thank you," she stuttered, turning back to Hermione and giving the surprised girl a warm hug.

"Well?" Malfoy asked upon Hermione's return. He saw Lavender following her closely. "My, my, Brown," he marveled. "You should consider keeping this look permanently."

"Thanks, Malfoy," Lavender sniffled, looking rather subdued still.

"Look, there he is," Hermione told her with a nudge. She turned to see Ron entering the Great Hall. "Go," she whispered. "And act like there's nothing wrong."

"All right," Lavender complied, turning and jogging off to meet Ron and eat breakfast with him.

"What's going on?" Harry questioned.

"I'm not very sure…" Hermione mused. "I need you and Ginny to help me fill in some details."

"Yes?" Ginny piped up, upon hearing her name. She was on her third slice of grapefruit.

"Were you and Harry arguing with Ronald last night?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, about you," Harry replied, swallowing his eggs. "He wants to get back with you, but we all know that's not going to happen."

"Of course it isn't," Hermione scorned. Then her expression turned devilish. "But he doesn't have to know that."

"What?" Malfoy exploded, choking on his pumpkin juice. Blaise slammed his back to stop him from coughing.

"Oh, hold onto your hat, Draco," Hermione chided. "It's a plan. To help poor Lavender out."

"Poor _Lavender_?" Ginny burst out. "Why do you want to help her?"

"To teach Ron a real lesson," Hermione said, lowering her voice conspiratorially. "Because that boy will never back down until he's been kicked where it hurts about twelve times."

"Even then," Malfoy chuckled, taking another swig of pumpkin juice.

"So here's what we'll do," Hermione whispered, glancing at all her friends. "We'll pretend like Draco and I have broken up because of some ridiculous fight. Then Ron can start wooing me, and we'll tell Lavender to pretend that she's oblivious to the entire thing. I pretend to respond to his advances. And then, in a few days, I take him to the Room of Requirement to hear his confession. You all will be there beforehand, including Lavender. She'll come out, horrified, at which point we give up the ghost and declare our ploy a success!"

"And Ronald never gets a girl again," Luna said.

"But what about me?" Malfoy whined, crossing his arms. "How long will this plan take?"

"About a week, at most," Hermione replied, stroking his hair comfortingly. "And besides, we only need to _pretend _we're broken up when we're _outside._"

A smile stretched itself across Malfoy's face.

"Ginny, you explain the plan to her tomorrow," Hermione said, turning to her redheaded friend. "You two are in the same D.A.D.A. class, aren't you? It's the only class she has without Ron."

"Yeah," Ginny said, nodding slowly. "Will do, Herms."


	19. Tricksters

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. ^_^ The new plan is well under way!**

* * *

Hermione let the soap run into her eyes the next morning as she washed her face, to make it seem as though she had been crying. She dressed herself in a roomy black sweater and dark blue skinny jeans. On her feet, she slipped a pair of sparkly black ballet flats.

Looking into the mirror, she traced her eyes with twinkling black eyeliner. It really made her brown eyes stand out. She waved her wand and stained her lips a rosy pink.

She left her bathroom and came out into the common room, sniffling.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" Malfoy demanded, rushing over to her. "Why are your eyes so red? Did someone say something?"

Hermione turned her face up to look at him and her eyes began to sparkle mischievously.

"Was I that convincing?" she asked.

"Wow," Malfoy whispered, stunned. "You looked like you were…crying…" He grinned. "That was brilliant!"

"I'm glad that I am," Hermione said. "But _you _need to act like you aren't my helicopter boyfriend. In short, nothing like how worried you were right now."

"Understood," Malfoy replied, saluting. "I suppose you'd like to leave to breakfast first, eh?"

"Oh, good point," Hermione said, covering her mouth with her hand. "I didn't realize that part at all."

"Yeah, it's best that you go before me if this thing has to work," Malfoy said, bowing and holding his hand out. "Milady."

"Thank you, my dear Lord," Hermione giggled, traipsing out gracefully. Once she was out of the door, she rearranged her face into a depressed, angry expression.

Hermione entered the Great Hall, hips swaying and feet hitting the floor confidently and with purpose. The boys were staring at her as she went by, wondering why she wasn't there with Malfoy. The only people who knew about the plan were Seamus, Dean, Neville, Luna, Lavender, Harry, Parvati, Ginny and the three Slytherins. Everyone else in their class was unaware of the goings-on.

"Good morning, Ginny," she said, sniffling and glaring at her breakfast plate.

"Hi, Herms," Ginny said pleasantly. Hermione looked at her meaningfully. "Oh, no, what's wrong?" she asked very rehearsedly, raising her voice a little so most of the people around them could hear.

"He broke up with me," Hermione bawled, throwing her head back in a very un-Hermione way.

"Why, what happened?" Luna asked, stroking her hair gently.

"He…he said I was _boring_! Said all I do is read books all the time!" Hermione sobbed. She looked at Ginny, her eyes sparking playfully through the tears.

"Well, you _do_," Lavender said waspishly from behind Hermione. The other girl looked at her, astonished at her good acting. Lavender wore her makeup more naturally, like Hermione had told her to the previous day. But despite the new look, she still seemed like the same old Lavender. That is, until she winked at Hermione unobtrusively.

"Lavender, that's not very nice," Ron said, sitting down on the other side of Luna. "Hermione, I'm sorry." But his expression said otherwise. He looked absolutely delighted, and was hiding it rather miserably.

"Thank you, Ronald," Hermione said, sniffing and wiping away her tears.

"Any time, Herms," Ron said, relieved that she hadn't bitten his head off.

Just then, there was a collective gasp as all the students turned their heads to the door. Hermione followed their gazes to see what everyone was gaping at.

It was Malfoy. He walked in wearing a dark red wool V-neck jumper and deep blue jeans. He looked like his old self – cocky, condescending, and unbearably sexy.

Hermione had to restrain herself from jumping on him right then and there. After all, she had an act to keep up.

Malfoy glanced at her and smiled for a fraction of a second to reassure her that he too was just acting. He slid into his seat between Blaise and Pansy, who were also pretending to be absolutely clueless.

"Look at him," Harry spat with a scowl. "Insulting you like that and walking in here looking as though nothing had happened." Ginny bit her lip to hide her budding grin.

"It's all right, Harry," Hermione managed to choke out. "I'll be fine. I just need to find my feet and move on with someone else…someone better."

At this, Ron sucked his breath in. Lavender glanced at him and then turned her head too look at Hermione in such a way that Ron couldn't see her face.

Hermione tilted her head to ask for Ron's reaction. Lavender nodded slightly to confirm her suspicions. Hermione smiled devilishly, but concealed it quickly.

"I don't think I could eat a bite," she complained. "I'm too depressed."

"Oh, come now, Hermione, have a biscuit," Ron said, pulling Hermione's favorite type of biscuit – shortbread – and offered it to her.

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione replied, giving him a watery but grateful smile.

"Welcome," Ron grinned.

"Well, I'm going to the _library_ to spend the rest of the day with my _books_," Hermione said, throwing Draco a look. He smirked. "Don't bother me. There's a Charms test next week."

A few minutes after Hermione had left, Malfoy finished his breakfast and followed her to the library.


	20. Escalation

**The plan is escalating...**

**Thanks, everyone who's following, faving and reviewing! I really appreciate it! ^_^**

* * *

"Hermione," Malfoy whispered, coming up behind her. The bookworm started and nearly dropped her stack of books to the floor.

"Don't startle me like that," Hermione hissed, laying the volumes down on the table for good measure.

Before she was halfway around, Malfoy tugged her by the hand and pressed her up against the bookshelf. Leaning in, he kissed her with a fierce hunger. Hermione's hands crawled up his chest and entwined themselves in his hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. He growled and grabbed her waist so that her body was pressed flush against his.

After a few intense minutes, they broke apart, gazing into each other's eyes, panting heavily. Hermione's eyes were glazed over, her hair a mess, her lips swollen, and her cheeks were flushed scarlet.

Malfoy was much the same; only his lips were pulled up in the trademark Malfoy smirk.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"Just to remind you that you're my girlfriend," Malfoy replied cockily.

"A little jealous, are we?" Hermione giggled, eyes twinkling.

"Jealous? Me? Hah!" Malfoy scoffed, looking up at the ceiling. "Malfoys are never jealous."

"Sure they aren't," Hermione said with a small smile. She squeezed his hand and turned to pick up her stack of textbooks.

"Oh, leave the textbooks alone," Malfoy whined, pulling Hermione back around again.

"Girls don't appreciate a man who whines, Draco," Hermione teased.

"Do girls appreciate men who do this?" Malfoy asked, pulling her into another kiss. Hermione whimpered and pulled away again.

"Sadly for this whole charade, a little bit too much," Hermione panted. She kissed him on the cheek and left with her books.

"As long as you remember!" Malfoy called after her. Hermione winked at him over her shoulder.

She made her way up to the Gryffindor common room where she suspected Ginny and Harry were. With Ron, hopefully. The staircase detached itself and swung to the right, leaving off right in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Hermione, darling, I haven't seen you in so long!" the Fat Lady said brightly. "How are you, dearie?"

"Lovely," Hermione responded with a polite smile. Truth be told, she missed coming up to Gryffindor tower and hanging around the common room with her friends. She was so busy with her Head Girl work and caught up in her relationship with Malfoy that she didn't come up there anymore.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Bravery," Hermione said. The Fat Lady smiled at her and swung open to let her in.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, bounding up to her with a big smile on his face. "Welcome back! We haven't seen you in so long! Head Girl work, eh?"

"Yeah, it's a bit much these days," Hermione said with a small smile. Her plan was working.

"Won-Won," Lavender chided from where she was sitting. "You were supposed to walk me to my club's meeting."

"Of course…Lav…" Ron trailed off absently, looking disappointed that he had to leave. Lavender glanced at Hermione with a brief smile, which she erased from her face the second that Ron turned around.

After they had left, Harry and Ginny turned to Hermione with grins.

"This is working better than we'd thought," Ginny said giddily.

"Exactly," Harry agreed. "He's all over you. How can that boy be so dense?" He paused and looked at his hands, his grin faltering for a moment. "I can't help but feel a little bad for deceiving him though."

"Harry, are you mad?" Hermione demanded. "The boy got violent with me on more than one occasion!"

"Yeah," Harry said, frowning. "Yeah, no, I remember that. That certainly puts things in perspective."

"And besides, we're not turning him into the authorities for assault," Ginny added. "I think we're being rather gentle with him, frankly."

"Yeah, see? Listen to Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Okay, don't gang up on me!" Harry said, putting his hands up. "Whoever said girls weren't scary should get a psychiatrist!"

"Psych…what?" Ginny asked, puzzled.

"It's a Muggle thing," Hermione and Harry both said at the same time.

"It's basically a doctor who fixes a person's mental problems," Harry explained.

"Lovely!" Ginny commented. "Maybe we can find one and send him to Ron." Hermione burst out laughing.

"She got the hang of the word quickly," she remarked.

"What can I say?" Ginny asked, placing her hand on her chest proudly. "I'm a wonderfully fast learner!"

"We know you are, Gin," Hermione chuckled.


	21. Plan In Action

**The penultimate chapter! Here's where everything starts to go downhill for Ron. }:) Thanks for encouraging me to continue this, guys! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

It had been a few days since the conception and commencement of the master plan. Ron had been making moves on Hermione, trying to convince her to take him back. Meanwhile, Lavender was getting closer to Hermione as well, and farther and more distant from Ron. At the same time, Malfoy was guarding Hermione carefully, keeping a close eye on Ron and kissing her at every opportunity he got.

"I'm tired," Malfoy said with a yawn, stretching out in the loveseat.

"So am I," Hermione echoed, taking a seat next to him. "I'm so fed up of this plan. It's tiring me the hell out."

"Then why don't you give it up?" Malfoy asked, stroking her hair. She rested her head against his shoulder. "I mean, after everything that Lavender did to you, do you really want to help her?"

"Actually," Hermione said, turning to him, "think about it this way - had my relationship with Ron not failed, then _we _would have never gotten together."

"Good point," Malfoy said, scratching Hermione behind the ears. "But what if something goes wrong?" He turned and looked straight at her, holding her face in his hands.

"Nothing will go wrong," Hermione reassured him with a small smile. "Because when the main confrontation goes down, all of you are going to be there."

"Of course," Malfoy said. "Just don't fall for him, all right?"

"You silly boy," Hermione chided, knocking Malfoy's nose with her fingertip. "Why on earth would I do that when I have the perfect sample of a male human being right in front of me?"

"No arguments here," Malfoy said with a grin. Hermione elbowed him and laughed. "I'm hungry," he declared.

"There's ice cream in the kitchenette," Hermione said, standing up.

"Not that kind of hungry," Malfoy retorted, pulling her back down and pinning her to the loveseat.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Hermione greeted her friends pleasantly, taking a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry responded in an equally cheery tone, scooting down the bench to make room for her.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked just as Ron and Lavender sat down on the other side of Harry.

"Perfectly all right," Hermione replied, ladling some bouillabaisse into her plate. "Rather happy, actually."

"Oh?" Ron asked, his ears perking up. "Well, it's good to hear. I'm glad you're over your disappointment. That Ferret wasn't worth your time or tears anyway."

At this, Hermione's grip around her spoon tightened, knuckles turning white. Luna put a placating hand on her knee, glancing at her sternly.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Hermione scoffed, releasing a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. "So, guys, how are all your classes?"

"Going pretty well, actually," Ginny spoke up, putting her fork down. Hermione glanced at the other girl's plate, relieved that she had given up the grapefruit diet. For someone with an appetite as voracious as Ginny, and as physically active, there was no way grapefruit could satisfy her, unless she ate an entire cartload of them.

"Yes, Ginny's very good at dueling – she beat the pants off of Goyle the other day!" Luna chimed in.

"Is that right?" Hermione asked. "Well, I'm sure that was no easy feat, was it Gin?"

"No, but my utter resentment of the git certainly helped out in that area," Ginny laughed, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Well, I'm glad for that," Hermione remarked. "We should just put him in every class of yours and see how you perform."

"If I could give him a potion…" Ginny trailed off.

"Now, Gin, I'm pretty sure that's against the law," Ron declared.

"So?" Ginny demanded, her eyes glinting. Hermione shot her a warning glance.

"I was just saying…" Ron said, holding his hands up placatingly. "Anyway, Hermione, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure Ron," she replied. "What is it?"

"Not here," Ron said. "Outside, in the Entrance Hall." Hermione glanced around at all her friends and stood up.

"All right," she said with a smile.

"We'll just be a minute," Ron told Lavender, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Lavender smiled at him and Hermione rather acidly and nodded.

Hermione followed Ron to the door, throwing Malfoy a glance as she went. He looked up at her and nodded very slightly.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something," Ron said, holding both of Hermione's hands in his. "But there are too many people around."

"You know, if we hang around here for too long, your girlfriend will wonder where you are and why you're here with me," Hermione declared. "Let's meet after your Quidditch practice."

"Where?" Ron asked.

"Room of Requirement?" Hermione suggested, trying to keep the smirk off her face.

"Perfect."


	22. Mais Tu Le Sais Bien

**Final chappie! I really enjoyed writing this one, because Ron gets what he deserves, and there's a little sweetness towards the end involving Hermione and Draco. **

**Translation Note - "****_Mais tu le sais bien._****" means "But you already know that." **

* * *

Hermione, Luna, Neville and Lavender were meeting each other in the Heads' Commons. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Malfoy, Seamus, Dean, and Blaise were all at Quidditch practice, but everyone except Ron was aware of the plan. The boys had agreed to assign cleaning duty to Ron and head to the Room of Requirement a few minutes early.

"So, let's all head up there at seven," Hermione said. "And you guys all hide in various corners, behind all the furniture."

"And then when he confesses to you, we all pop out and accuse him, right?" Luna asked.

"No," Lavender interrupted. "Here's what we'll do. _I_ come out and accuse him first of being a hopeless cheater, and then you all come out, and then Hermione tells him that she'll never get back together with him, because he's an unreliable arse."

"That about sums up what I had in mind," Hermione said.

"Can I get a punch in?" Neville asked. "Please? Pretty please?" Luna laughed and nudged him.

"If you're sure you don't want to get in trouble over it," Hermione said with a shrug. Neville shrugged as well, making the girls laugh.

"All right," Lavender said, "_I'll _slap him first. And then we'll see what to do about it. Do you think we should turn him to authorities for being violent and abusive?"

"Well," Hermione began, "I think that would be taking it a little too far…but if he tries anything funny in the Room of Requirement, we'll tell McGonagall and see where it goes from there."

"I still think he deserves a punishment for what he did to Parvati," Luna declared. This made Lavender flinch.

"I deserve as much blame for that as he does," she said, looking into her lap. "I think if you decided to punish him for that, then I deserve equal punishment."

"Well, we'll see how that plays out," Hermione said uncomfortably. She shifted a little in her seat. "I don't think you should get punished as severely as he would be, because it wasn't your idea…you just went along with it."

"Yeah, but isn't that as bad?" Lavender protested.

"It all depends," Hermione said, standing up. She checked her watch and looked up at her friends. "It's a quarter to seven. Let's start heading up there. Everyone split up and get to the seventh floor a different way."

In about ten minutes, they were all outside the Room of Requirement – all except Ron. Harry had made sure that he stayed behind putting equipment back in its place. He was notorious for shirking his cleanup duty, so what better time to put it on him than this?

The Quidditch boys were all magnificently attractive – shirts unbuttoned, sweat trickling down their chests and abs, scrapes and bruises here and there.

Malfoy looked exceptionally exquisite. He was the tallest out of all of them, and his magnetic features did nothing to downplay the attractiveness.

Hermione felt a tug in her stomach when she looked at him, and realized for the first time that she loved him. Not only was he better looking than Ron, he was less selfish, more intelligent, and more caring than him as well.

When he turned and smiled at her, she felt as though a wave of euphoria had hit her and submerged her. Yes. She had made the right decision in leaving Ron.

Malfoy reached out to her and took her hand for a brief moment, causing her heart to skip a beat. Just as quickly as he had taken her hand, he dropped it as well.

"We have to get inside before he gets here," he said, looking straight into her eyes. "Let's go."

Neville walked up and down the corridor three times, and the door came into view. They all headed inside.

"Everyone, duck behind some furniture or other," Hermione whispered, ushering everyone in different directions.

"Why are you whispering? He's not even here yet," Seamus demanded.

"He will be soon," Hermione hissed.

Just as she said that, the door to the Room swung open and Ron entered. Everyone fell silent at once.

"Hermione, are you here?" he called, striding into the room.

"Yes, Ronald," Hermione replied, stepping into the light. She almost burst out laughing when she caught sight of Ron. He looked ridiculously formal, as though he was going to propose. His hair was combed as neatly as it could be, his shirt was buttoned all the way up, and his tie was tied tightly.

"There you are," Ron said, looking relieved. "I was worried that you wouldn't show up."

"Of course not," Hermione scorned. "I don't flake on promises." She thought she heard Ginny snort at this, but brushed it off. "Now, what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" she asked.

"Hermione, I've come here to ask for a second chance," Ron managed to get out. "I really love you, and since you broke up with the Ferret, I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me again."

"What about Lavender?" Hermione pressed.

"Oh, _her,_" Ron sneered. "She isn't nearly good enough for me. I see what you were trying to tell me, Hermione. She's just looking for a shag." Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to leave her immediately."

"Well, as long as that's all cleared up," Hermione said, looking over her shoulder.

"You _arse_!" Lavender cried, right on cue. She burst forth from her hiding place and strode right up to Ron, slapping him across the face. "I _loved _you. I wasn't just looking for a shag from you! If I only wanted that, I could have found a hundred better guys!" She paused and took a deep breath. "You're right. I'm not good enough for you. In fact, I'm better. Hermione's better. Luna's better, and so is Pansy. We're all too good for you, and you'll never find anyone as good as us for you, because you're untrustworthy and a cheating scum."

Ron gaped, looking from Hermione to Lavender. Then, something clicked in his brain and he pounced on Hermione.

"You!" he snarled, shaking her by the shoulders. "You engineered this whole thing! To what? To ruin my love life?"

"Oi!" Malfoy exclaimed coming out from his hiding place. He pulled Hermione away from him and put his arm around her. "She's my girlfriend. Don't touch her."

"Love?" Ginny burst out, jumping from behind the couch. "You ditched Hermione to go with Lavender, who, as it turns out, really _did _love you, but then you took advantage of her for a shag, and that's all. As far as I know, that's not love."

"Yeah," Neville agreed, stepping out of the wardrobe in the corner.

Ron gulped. He was surrounded. He tried running for the door, but Blaise tripped him in time.

"I hope you've learned a lesson, Ron," Hermione snapped, looking down at him. "And I don't think you'll have the opportunity to make the same mistake again."

"H-how did you know?" Ron stammered.

"Lavender overheard you having it out with Ron and Ginny in the common room and came to me for help," Hermione replied, turning on her heel.

Ron was left there, on the floor in the Room of Requirement, wondering for the life of him what had just happened.

Later that night, Hermione and Malfoy were sitting in the loveseat in front of the crackling fire.

"I think I love you," Hermione declared, looking at him.

"You _think_? I _know,_" Malfoy laughed. Hermione frowned and swatted his chest with her hand.

"_Well_?" she demanded. "Aren't you supposed to say something back?"

"Er…thank you?" Malfoy said, egging her reaction on.

"Dra-_co_!" Hermione exclaimed impatiently, whacking him upside the head.

"If you keep hitting me like that, then I won't be alive to say anything!" Malfoy squeaked, avoiding her hand.

"Fine," Hermione said, sitting back and looking at him expectantly.

"Do you really have to hear me say it?" he asked, nudging her nose up with his. She quirked one eyebrow. "_Je t'aime. Je t'adore. Mais tu le sais bien." _

Hermione laughed, feeling truly content for the first time in a while.


End file.
